Rain
by agraabui
Summary: L'espace n'est plus une limite, les Compagnies et Cartel contrôlent l'expansion humain à travers les étoiles. Des conflits éclatent, mais les mondes continuent, enchaînant temps de paix et conflit globale. Niklas Vanroff, ingénieur militaire de la Compagnie Rumford, quitte l'armé après une blessure grave. Il recommence sa vie sur une planète minière isolé. Rain.
1. Chapitre 1

**Prologue**

Journal d'information de la planète Newson, Siège de la Compagnie **Rumford**.

Nous sommes le 24 Avril 678, vous lisez le Newson Daily Information.

La planète de Newson se réveille doucement après avoir fêté l'anniversaire des 300 ans de la création de notre Compagnie. L'esprit était à la fête partout sur les planètes de l'espace Rumford.

A ce propos, le Directeur Ronald Rumford a déclaré, l'esprit léger :

« Les productions de toutes nos planètes vont peut-être être ralenti pendant une journée ou deux, mais l'esprit communautaire en sera renforcé. Par cette fête, nous nous rappelons que, malgré les différences de climat, de religion ou de richesse de chaque planète de nos systèmes, nous provenons tous de la même planète! Nous avons le devoir de garder cette esprit de solidarité qui nous accompagne depuis le début de ce grand voyage à travers l'espace. »

Rumford La quatrième Compagnie Libre [Voulez vous en savoir plus?]

Le traité de paix avec la compagnie Mercurius a lui aussi été fêté. Cela fait maintenant trois mois que la paix règne. Bien que les souvenirs du conflit sur certains mondes soient encore vifs, la vie reprend son cours et la reconstruction est déjà en marche. "Les pertes civiles, militaires et financières, bien qu'importantes, auraient pu être bien plus grandes", déclare Liu Shu, le responsable du Corps de Défense, "grâce aux interventions rapides de nos troupes, les combats n'ont pas duré assez longtemps pour affliger les mondes sur lesquels ils ont eu lieu."

Le Second Conflit Rumford / Mercurius [Voulez vous en savoir plus?]

 **CHAPITRE I – L'avenir devant** **soi.**

Le vaisseau, qui l'avait amené, préparait déjà son départ. Les lumières d'alerte clignotaient au bout des ponts d'amarrage et les émulateurs de son renvoyaient un bruit de moteur qui commençaient à chauffer.

Bientôt ce vaisseau de transport, appelé Mandrake, qui lui avait servi plusieurs fois de navette pour venir sur la station, allait repartir vers la planète Sinclair. Celle-ci possédait une atmosphère unique et quelque peu étrange. Son sol renvoyaient une couleur orangée, ponctuée de nombreux points lumineux venant des nombreuses villes qui se répandaient à sa surface.

Derrière la vitre de la baie d'observation, Niklas continuait à regarder les vaisseaux qui arrivaient et partaient de la station Anderson, le spatioport principale qui gravitait autour de la planète. La station regroupait presque tous les centres administratifs de la planète, dont les deux qui intéressaient le plus Niklas: celui de l'hôpital où il était soigné et celui qui lui permettrait enfin de quitter celui-ci.

Le Mandrake commença à dériver lentement pour sortir du spatioport, les émulateurs renvoyant un bruit sourd de basse vibrante. Niklas le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ne plus voir que son propre reflet dans la vitre, sur le fond noir de l'espace. Ses cheveux étaient en meilleur ordre que la plupart du temps, attaché en arrière. Ils avaient repris leur couleurs fauves d'avant son accident. Son bouc avait très bien repoussé et avait été taillé avec soin pour former son habituel pointe. Des yeux vert-de-gris le fixaient, quelques cicatrices lui marquant le visage sur tout le coté gauche. "On n'est pas un vrai militaire sans cicatrice", se dit Niklas. A part ces marques, rien n'avait changé. Toujours le même nez qui avait été brisé puis remis en place plusieurs fois durant sa jeunesse. Sa bouche affichait continuellement un sourire, ce qui l'avait souvent aider à passer bien des portes ou à sympathiser facilement avec les gens. C'était le même visage que Niklas voyait depuis maintenant 31 ans quand il croisait un miroir. "Oui, tout est encore là...ou presque", se dit il en regardant le reflet de son bras gauche dans la vitre, un bras entièrement robotisé à la couleur cuivrée.

Cela faisaient maintenant sept mois, presque huit, qu'on lui avait remplacé son bras manquant par cette prothèse high-tech. Il avait été balader, pendant tout ce temps, entre un lit d'hôpital et les leçons de rééducation, tel une boule de flipper. Heureusement pour lui, sa carrière militaire lui avait permis d'avoir ce qui se faisait de mieux comme bras de remplacement. Il bougea ses doigt robotiques à cette pensée. Ils répondaient parfaitement comme si cette amas de câble et de circuit avait été son véritable bras. "Combien de temps vais-je devoir encore attendre avant de pouvoir enfin passer à autre chose!" pensa Niklas. Il avait envie de bouger, de partir de cette station. Depuis qu'il était rentré dans la branche militaire de son métier d'ingénieur, il n'avait presque jamais été aussi longtemps au même endroits ou, en tout cas, pas depuis ses classes sur son monde d'origine, la planète du cuivre, Mir'medi.

Son monde lui manquait parfois. Ce n'était peut être qu'un simple monde agricole et industrielle de classe 2 mais c'était chez lui. De la fenêtre de sa chambre d'enfance, il pouvait voir les gigantesques champs de plantes à cuivre et les machines qui les récoltaient presque toute l'année. Au loin, la lumière bleutée que produisait les cheminées des usines qui s'occupaient de rendre le cuivre illuminait le ciel. Mais malgré ce spectacle insolite pour les étrangers, Niklas avait toujours eu les yeux tournés vers l'espace, vers les centaines de mondes que contrôlaient les compagnies.

"L'espace...c'est bien beau mais pas au travers d'une vitre blindée, avec des émulateurs de son pourris!" jugea-t-il. Il n'aimait pas les spatioports et celui sur lequel il était ne lui inspirait pas plus de confiance que les autres.

Mais il devait être encore patient. Après le calvaire médical, c'était le calvaire bureaucratique qui l'avait accueillit. Il était déjà passé par plusieurs bureaux, rencontrant secrétaire après secrétaire, employé et directeur à la suite mais c'était presque fini. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'un seule rendez-vous, une seule rencontre, et il allait pouvoir dire qu'il voulait quitter la vie militaire, qu'il voulait retourner dans le civil. Niklas croisa les bras. Il avait assez donné pour sa compagnie.

Pourtant, il n'éprouvait pas d'amertume envers elle. Le Corps de Défense, la branche armée de la compagnie Rumford dans lequel il s'était engagé, lui avait permis d'avoir un avenir à l'extérieur de sa planète natale. Il avait signé dès qu'il avait eu l'âge requis, quittant son premier boulot pour s'embarquer dans la vie militaire. Il y avait passé neuf ans, s'entraînant sans relâche, et participant au conflit qui avait éclater entre les deux plus grosses compagnies spatiales, Rumford et Mercurius. Aujourd'hui terminé, ou en pause comme certains disaient dans son ancien escadron, il n'aspirait plus qu'à reprendre une vie "normale".

C'est pour cela qu'il attendait devant cette vitre. Détournant son regard un instant de cet immense vide qui représentait l'espace, il jeta un bref coup d'œil autour de lui. La pièce où il se trouvait n'était pas très chaleureuse. Des néons au plafond renvoyaient une lumière aseptisé sur les murs blancs et la moquette crème impeccablement entretenue. Il se tourna vers la secrétaire qui tapotait sur son écran, assise derrière un bureau parfaitement rangé. Il lui jeta un regard agacé. Il attendait depuis des heures! Tout cela pour qu'elle l'appelle afin de passer dans la pièce suivante où se trouvait sa "délivrance". __

\- Vanroff Nicolas ! Lança soudain la secrétaire d'une voix nasillarde comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

\- C'est Vanroff Niklas! soupira-t-il.

\- Comme vous voulez, répondit la secrétaire avec un haussement des épaules, c'est votre tour, allez y.

La secrétaire fit un signe vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir sur un homme en costume puis reposa ses yeux vers son écran holographique. Niklas s'avança vers la porte, jeta un œil aux autres personnes qui attendaient et à celle qui venait de sortir.

Il passa à coté du bureau de la secrétaire qui s'était déjà replongée vers son moniteur holo.

\- Bien ! Enfin, merci et bonne journée, dit en passant Niklas en souriant à la secrétaire.

Il n'entendit qu'un mélange de murmures et de grognements comme réponse, un « bonne journée » qui n'avait que très peu d'enthousiasme, venant de la secrétaire qui n'avait pas relever la tête vers lui.

Le bureau dans lequel il rentra était assez simple. C'était une petite pièce dont les murs étaient entièrement occupés d'étagères remplis de paperasses plus ou moins bien rangés. Une baie vitrée donnait sur l'espace et la surface de la planète. Un homme de petite taille était assis derrière un bureau presque identique à celui de sa secrétaire. Il lisait un document sur une tablette holographique dont il faisait défiler les pages d'un petit mouvement du pouce sur le coté de l'armature de la tablette.

\- Bonjour monsieur, dit Niklas en refermant la porte derrière lui.

\- Bonjour monsieur... Il observa sa tablette quelque instant, Sergent ingénieur Niklas Vanroff, c'est bien cela ? Demanda le petit fonctionnaire.

\- Oui c'est bien ça, en chair, en os et en métal, répondit Niklas en le saluant de son bras cuivré.

L'homme eut un rire poli tout en étudiant le bras mécanique du futur ex-soldat.

\- Je vois que vous vous accommodez bien de votre prothèse, dit-il en souriant.

\- En huit mois, heureusement oui, j'ai eu tout le temps de m'y faire, répondit Niklas en souriant à son tour.

\- Oui oui bien sûr. Je m'appelle Frank Levasseur, mais vous devez déjà le savoir, renseigna l'homme tandis qu'il se levait et lui tendait la main.

\- En effet, acquiesça Niklas en lui serrant la main. Il avait largement eu le temps de lire l'écriteau métallique sur la porte devant lequel il avait attendu plusieurs fois, plusieurs heures.

Ils s'assirent face à face.

\- Vous êtes donc ici pour un changement de carrière, pour trouver un autre poste que celui que vous possédiez avant votre...accident, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui en effet.

\- Pourquoi ce changement ? Je comprend que votre accident ait pu vous marquer, bien sûr, mais il n'y a aucun problème pour vous si vous voulez continuer votre carrière militaire! Surtout en ce temps de paix.

\- Oui je sais, assura Niklas, je connaissais quelques gars dans mon unité qui avaient ce genre de prothèse et qui s'en sortaient bien. Mais je préfère repartir dans le civil, je pense avoir vu assez de combat.

Levasseur continuait d'observer le bras de Niklas. Se rendant compte qu'il le regardait peut être avec un peu trop d'insistance, il reposa ses yeux sur le dossiers de l'ingénieur.

\- Je comprend votre choix, vous avez une préférence pour votre réorientation ?

\- J'aimerais un poste d'ingénieur de maintenance de préférence sur des capteurs d'hélium 3, c'est ce que je faisais avant de m'engager dans l'école militaire de la compagnie.

\- Hum...je vais voir ce que l'on a dans le secteur.

\- Si possible dans un coin tranquille, rajouta Niklas.

\- Un coin tranquille hein ? Répondit le fonctionnaire en tapotant sur son clavier holographique. Il reprit la parole après quelques secondes de recherche: "alors j'ai trois postes assez proche d'ici qui vous correspondraient je pense, le premier est sur la deuxième lune de Zebene, maintenance sur des collecteur d'hélium 3".

\- Ah...Zebene ? C'est quoi les deux autres ?

\- Un problème avec Zebene ? Demanda Levasseur.

\- J'ai passé cinq mois sur Zebene, entre les filtres contre le soufre et les querelles incessantes qu'il y avait dans tout ces petites villages paumé,s j'en ai pas gardé de bon souvenir.

\- Oui, je peux comprendre que ce soit problématique de travailler sur une classe 2 comme celle là dans ce cas. Alors, le deuxième poste est sur Markentrion, maintenance des collecteurs d'eau cette fois-ci.

Niklas regarda au ciel avant de répondre.

\- J'ai fait trois mois sur cette planète, jamais vu une planète autant remplis d'imbéciles, il n'y avait pas un soir sans qu'il y ait une bataille générale dans les quartiers chauds, s'exclama Niklas

Le fonctionnaire quitta des yeux son écran. Un léger silence s'installa avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

\- Je suis originaire de Markentrion.

\- Oh...désolé...je ne voulais...commença à dire Niklas, se dandinant dans son siège.

\- Et c'est exactement pour ces raisons que je me suis tiré vite fait!, coupa Levasseur en ricanant légèrement.

Niklas se détendit un peu, "ah ! Donc il n'y a pas que moi qui trouve cette planète pourrie" lança-t-il à son interlocuteur. Les deux hommes rirent de bon cœur.

\- Bon alors, repris le fonctionnaire, ce qui nous laisse juste un poste sur la planète Zyrros-b, du système Zyrros donc.

\- Zyrros-b ? jamais entendu parler de ce coin là.

\- Logique, répondit Levasseur, ce n'est qu'une planète de classe 3 qui dispose de minerais et éléments chimiques qui sont récoltés à sa surface. Son début d'exploitation date de plus d'un siècle, il ne reste plus grand monde là bas d'après ce que je vois. Le contrat est un poste de maintenance sur drone de récolte. Il est précisé que l'ingénieur sera à la charge de sa propre station Lonewolf Mk 4.

Levasseur fit apparaître une image holographique de la planète sur son bureau.

\- Le système Zyrros est à la frontière du contrôle de la Compagnie. La planète Classe 1 la plus proche est Agora dans le système Attica, sous le contrôle de Mercurius.

Le fonctionnaire nota l'air inquiet sur le visage de l'ex-soldat à la mention de la compagnie rivale.

\- Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème pour vous, ce système n'a pas été en guerre avec nous, vous pourrez vous y rendre en navette sans trop de problème.

Niklas parut perplexe devant les commentaires du fonctionnaire. Il regarda encore la planète et les quelques infos qui y étaient annotés.

\- Ça me parait bien mais c'est une classe 3, les combinaisons de survie sont obligatoires ? Il est de quel genre l'environnement ?

\- D'après ce que je lis ici, la planète est tout juste en classe 3, l'atmosphère n'est pas respirable sur de longue période. La gravité est supportable pour des organismes humains. Les températures se rapprochent des modèles septentrionaux de référence. Il doit y faire frisquet comparé à ici mais les combinaisons sont obligatoire. Et les risques écologiques sont dans l'orange mais il n'y a pas vraiment de quoi s'inquiéter. C'est dû aux éléments chimiques présents sur la planète et à sa « météo » d'après le rapport d'exploration. Celui-ci doit dater de sa découverte vu son format mais ça ne devrait pas être trop contraignant pour vous, rassura le fonctionnaire.

Niklas réfléchit en observant l'image que renvoyait l'ordinateur, la planète était principalement composé d'océans avec deux continents noirs et plusieurs groupes d'île.

\- Le contrat est de combien ? Demanda Niklas.

\- Deux ans de service, renouvelable à la demande, payé quinze-cent crédits l'année, logement dans la station, permission de deux mois divisible sur demande. Vous aurez bien sûr aussi droit à votre retraite de militaire et les indemnités dues à votre blessure.

L'ingénieur rassembla toutes ses informations dans son esprit. "Un contrat de deux ans, ça va encore, si ça ne me plaît pas je pourrais toujours partir assez rapidement" se dit Niklas. "Proche de Mercurius, j'espère que ça ne posera pas de problème. De tout façon, c'était soit ça, soit devoir aller sur des systèmes qui ne me lui plaisait pas".

\- Ok, ça me paraît honnête, inscrivez moi, je prends ce contrat.

Le fonctionnaire tapota quelques touches sur son clavier puis prit sa tablette qui affichait maintenant le contrat et le tendit à Niklas.

\- Voilà votre contrat, signez en bas et vous aurez le poste.

\- Ah ? Aucun entretient ? ils sont vraiment à ce point en manque de personnelle sur cette planète ? s'exclama l'ingénieur en prenant le stylet sur le côté de la tablette.

\- Oui, on dirait bien. Apparemment il n'y a qu'une centaines de personne là-bas pour s'occuper de tout. Comme je l'ai dit, cela fait plus d'un siècle que cette planète est exploitée.

\- D'accord, je comprend mieux. Il y a un transport qui se rend dans ce coin perdu j'espère ? demanda-t-il en rendant le contrat signé.

\- Hum..attendez.

Le fonctionnaire rechercha quelques minutes sur son ordinateur **.** Niklas attendait en regardant par la baie vitrée. On y pouvait voir glisser les vaisseaux silencieusement vers la surface de la planète ou se diriger vers le spatioport. D'autres encore se rendaient vers les anneaux accumulateurs pour charger leur moteur supraluminique qui leur permettrait de quitter le système.

\- Oui voilà, il y a un transporteur de marchandise qui va vers Agora dans six jours. Il doit passé par Zyrros-b pour déposer du matériel, vous pourrez le prendre pour y aller. Je vous réserve une place sur ce transporteur ?

\- Il s'appelle comment ?

\- L'Aquila, répondit Levasseur.

\- Avec un nom comme ça, il doit être de la compagnie Mercurius! Le voyage va être chouette, soupira Niklas.

L'ancien militaire pensa au passé commun de sa compagnie et la compagnie Mercurius. Les conflits frontaliers, qui n'avaient cessé que depuis peu, avaient créé une certaine rancœur entre les deux Cartels et leurs employés.

\- Essayez juste de ne pas dire que vous avez été militaire et ça devrait bien se passer, le rassura Levasseur avec un sourire.

\- Mouais on verra bien, répondit l'ingénieur.

Niklas quitta le bureau après avoir remercié le fonctionnaire. Il avait un nouveau boulot, dans un coin paumé mais tranquille, un boulot facile apparemment, avec une station pour lui seul. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre six jours pour que son transporteur arrive. Cela lui laissait le temps de régler ses derniers problèmes et de dire au revoir aux quelques amis qu'il s'était fait à l'hôpital militaire. Puis il aurait 9 jours de voyage en SLM pour enfin arriver dans sa nouvelle vie, sur cette planète qui n'avait même pas l'air d'avoir de nom propre, Zyrros-B.

Niklas marchait dans une rue couverte de NewField, la capital de Sinclair. Il était sorti de la gare après que le Mandrake l'ait ramené de la station. La rue était bondée de gens qui marchaient et couraient dans tous les sens, s'affairant à leurs tâches, allant à leur travail ou rentrant chez eux. Pour retourner chez lui, Niklas emprunta une rue marchande recouverte d'une armature d'alliage blanc et de grandes plaques de verre renforcé, d'où quelques rayons du soleil couchant passaient faiblement. La rue, exclusivement piétonne, faisait une cinquantaine de mètres de large, avec en son milieu, des endroits de verdure et quelques fontaines. Au dessus de lui, il pouvait voir à travers les vitres, des véhicules magnétique qui utilisaient l'extérieur de la rue comme route. Les armatures métalliques de chaque rue couverte leurs servant de support pour traverser toute la ville. Ces voitures, longues et aux profils aérodynamiques, glissaient en silence au dessus des rues animés de NewField.

La nuit approchait. La rue s'assombrissait peu à peu, laissant la place à la lumière des néons accrochés aux bâtiments et donnant une atmosphère nouvelle à l'allée. Ce n'est pas pour rien que l'on a surnommait « la rue qui ne dort jamais ». Les bâtiments, qui, il y a encore quelques minutes, étaient simples, faits de briques de béton, de ciment ou de plaques d'alliage blanc, étaient maintenant parés de centaines de néons de couleurs vives. Les commerces se paraient de nuances de bleu alors que les restaurants étincelaient dans des couleurs orangés. Les salle de jeu ou d'arcade étaient quand à eux ornés de néons rouges et violets. Ce spectacle lumineux plaisait à l'ingénieur, les jeux de lumières et les animations holographiques sur les murs offrant un show nocturne tape à l'œil.

Durant son séjour de repos dans le foyer militaire, il était souvent venu ici le soir pour profiter de l'ambiance de cette rue. Il avait eu le temps de tester tous les restaurants qui lui faisaient envie, était entré dans chaque commerce et avait visité la plupart des salles de jeu et bars de la rue.

Sur sa gauche, un groupe de jeune attendait l'ouverture d'une des salles d'arcade. Quand Niklas passa à coté d'eux, la plupart lui firent un salut militaire en souriant. Il avait partagé plusieurs après-midis avec ces jeunes et avait gagné leur sympathie, malgré la différence d'âge, en leur prouvant son adresse à la plupart des jeux holographiques à la mode. Il leur rendit leur salut d'un geste de la main amical. « Il n'y aura bientôt plus que ces jeunes pour me saluer comme un militaire ! , sauf si je continue à porter la veste de mon régiment » pensa Niklas en jetant un coup d'œil à son blazer . L'emblème sur son épaule représentait un écrou large, orange sur fond noir, symbole de son statut d'ingénieur militaire. Dans son dos, les lettres CDR entourées d'un bouclier, brillaient en renvoyant la lumière des nombreux néons. Le symbole de son régiment, trois octogones rouges qui s'entrecroisent, soulignait l'inscription brillante. Il faudra qu'il la range bien au fond de ses affaires pour son voyage sur un vaisseau Mercurius.

Niklas continua son chemin en bifurquant dans une rue adjacente. Les façades des différents immeubles étaient plus sobres dans cette allée, quelques néons bleus se disputant l'éclairage de la rue avec les lumières blanches de la ville. Des fenêtres simples au lieu des baies vitrées, des portes fermées aussi, un quartier d'habitation comme tant d'autres dans la ville.

Il arriva enfin à destination. Un large bâtiment à la façade blanchâtre, ponctué de nombreuses fenêtres, lui faisait face. Un homme était assis sur les marches du foyer. Niklas le connaissait sous le nom de Frantz, un autre soldat en convalescence, un autre qui portait lui aussi les marques des combats. L'homme se redressa sur ses deux jambes robotiques et tendit la main à Niklas quand celui ci s'approcha.

\- Alors ? Tu as pu avoir ton rendez-vous ? demanda l'ancien soldat d'une voix grave.

\- Oui enfin !,dit l'ingénieur en serrant la main tendue, on m'a réassigné à un poste sur une planète à une semaine d'ici.

\- Dans le civil donc ?

\- Oui, c'est une exploitation de minerais, je vais m'occuper de collecteurs.

\- Et tu pars quand ?

\- Dans six jours, à bord d'un transporteur de Mercurius

\- Je te plains mon gars ! ricana l'ancien soldat. Enfin on va pouvoir se boire un dernier coup pour fêter ton départ avec les gars et les infirmières...n'est-ce pas Niklas ?

L'homme lui fit un clin d'œil assumé pour souligner son dernier propos.

\- Ouais, on va faire ça bien, avec tout le monde, répondit Niklas en souriant à la bêtise de son ami. Bon, je rentre. Je dois commencer à mettre en ordre mes affaires, histoire d'être tranquille pour cette dernière semaine ici.

Son logement était composé de deux pièces, une chambre à proprement parler ainsi qu'une pièce à vivre avec des meubles et un sofa simple équipée quelques appareils holographiques pour le divertissement ainsi qu'une penderie. Les autres commodités se trouvaient dans une pièce annexe commune à tous les occupants de l'établissement. Niklas posa sa sacoche dans laquelle il transportait les divers documents dont il aurait pu avoir besoin pour son rendez-vous mais désormais inutiles. Ils seraient les premiers à finir au recycleur. Il trouva fou de voir tout ce qu'il avait pu accumuler comme choses divers et variées en seulement sept mois. Des magazines s'étalaient sur la plus grande partie de la table basse de son petit salon, mélangés avec des tickets de salle de jeu ainsi que quelques œuvres d'arts achetés à de jeunes artistes. Ces derniers démontraient leur talent dans les rues commerciales de la ville pour quelques crédits. L'une de ses œuvres attira son regard : sur une feuille de papier épais se trouvait le dessin de la surface d'une planète ou tout était fait de métal cuivré sur un fond de soleil couchant bleuté. C'était le travail d'une jeune artiste que Niklas avait rencontré au hasard d'une soirée. Son accent avait chanté à ses oreilles, une fille originaire de sa planète, Mir'medi. Après une conversation sur leur origine partagée, elle lui avait proposé de faire un dessin spécialement pour lui. Après une demi-heure où bombes de peinture, pochoirs et coups de pinceau se mélangeaient en une danse gracieuse, elle lui avait présenté son œuvre. Un petit quelque chose pour se rappeler la maison lui avait-elle dit. Elle avait refusé qu'il lui donne de l'argent mais avait accepté de partager un verre dans le bar le plus proche. La soirée avait fini par une autre danse, plus torride cette fois. Tout en repensant à leur rencontre, Niklas admirait en détail le dessin.

\- Il va te falloir un cadre pour celui là.

La voix provenait de sa porte d'entrée qu'il avait laissé ouverte. Il ne se retourna pas, il connaissait bien la personne qui lui rendrait visite. Selina, une des infirmière avec qui il était le plus proche, celle qui lui avait valut le clin d'œil de Frantz à son arrivée. Niklas continua à observer le dessin, le sourire aux lèvres puis répondit enfin.

\- Oui, je pense que je vais m'en trouver un, là où je vais travailler, sinon j'en fabriquerai un.

Il se retourna enfin vers Selina, qui était entrée en refermant la porte derrière elle.

\- Ton rendez-vous s'est bien passé alors ? Tu pars pour quelle planète ?

\- Yep, comme sur des roulettes ! ça a même été très vite comparé au temps que j'ai mis pour l'obtenir, ce fichu rendez-vous !, plaisanta Niklas, je vais dans un système pas très loin, le système Zyrros. Je devrai avoir une dizaine de jour de voyage.

\- Je ne connais pas..ça ne doit pas être un système très peuplé je suppose, dit Selina en se rapprochant de Niklas d'un pas léger.

\- Non, du tout, il n'y a qu'un seul transport qui y passe apparemment, un vaisseau cargo de Mercurius. C'est celui que je vais prendre dans une semaine environ.

\- Plus qu'une semaine parmi nous alors, dit Selina l'air triste malgré son éclatant sourire qu'elle affichait en permanence.

\- Si je quitte cette endroit si tôt, c'est grâce à toi, tu fais beaucoup trop bien ton travail Sel, répondit Niklas en souriant de façon malicieuse.

\- Il y a pourtant encore pas mal de traitements que je te réserve Niklas, lança l'infirmière en se penchant de manière suggestive pour lui prendre le dessin des mains.

\- Vraiment ? Alors il va falloir que tu te dépêches, il ne nous reste que six jours ! S'exclama Niklas, feignant la surprise.

\- Oh mais ça sera largement suffisant, si tu es sportif, s'esclaffa Selina avant d'embrasser passionnément l'ingénieur, qui en fut peu surpris.

C'était un jeu entre eux. Se tourner autour, jouer entre la relation patient/ infirmière et amant/ amante jusqu'à ce que l'un deux cède à ses désirs. Cela faisait des semaines que ça durait, pratiquement dès leur première rencontre. Chacun savait que ce n'était qu'une relation de passage sans attachement. Néanmoins, ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher d'éprouver un peu de tristesse devant leur séparation imminente. C'est pour cela qu'ils en profitèrent un maximum. Faisant l'amour à un rythme effréné, ils ne prenaient que de rares pauses, histoire de reprendre leur souffle. Cette passion dura toute la nuit. Cela leur attira, le lendemain, quelques commentaires grivois de la part des voisins les plus proches. Mais ils s'en fichaient, ils vivraient leur amour jusqu'à ce que la flamme se consume.


	2. Chapitre 2

Journal d'information de la planète Newson, Siège de la Compagnie Rumford.

Nous sommes le 8 Mai 678, vous lisez le Newson Daily Information.

La tension à la frontière du système Mirra, système connectant les compagnies Rumford et Mercurius, a encore augmenté cette semaine. Depuis que chaque compagnie a instauré des systèmes de douane et d'inspection systématique de chaque cargo passant la frontière. Les différents marchands et capitaines de vaisseaux sont indignés de la perte de temps et du ralentissement du commerce dans la zone. Chaque compagnie a justifié ces précautions par la présence de groupes para-militaires voulant relancer le conflit entre les compagnies de chaque coté du système Mirra.

L'amiral Jebediah Silverberg a assuré que ce blocus, comme certains marchands en parlent, sera levé rapidement, une fois que les tensions militaires entre notre compagnie et Mercurius seront passées. [le blocus de Mirra : voulez vous en savoir plus ?]

Le tribun Silvus Demetor a tenu les même propos de son coté et maintiendra l'ordre du côté de l'espace de Mercurius. [Les tribuns de la Garde, la force de Mercurius : voulez vous en savoir plus ?]

 **CHAPITRE II L'Aquila et sa destination**

Le vaisseau transporteur Aquila glissa lentement dans le vide spatial en entrant dans le spatioport.

Il s'étirait toute en longueur : cinq cents mètres de long pour à peine deux cents de largeur. La partie avant, légèrement en pointe, était faite pour rentrer dans l'atmosphère des planètes. Elle contenait les quartiers des passagers ainsi que ceux de l'équipage. L'arrière était occupé par les réacteurs de propulsion. « Le couloir pour atteindre la salle des moteurs doit être assez long à traverser ! » se dit Niklas en l'observant approcher. Tout le corps centrale du vaisseau n'était qu'une succession de conteneurs lourds où étaient stockés toutes les marchandises, protégés en dessous par une succession de bouclier thermique en lamelle. Ce genre de vaisseau n'avait pas pour habitude d'avoir beaucoup de passager. Seulement quatre autres personnes attendaient avec lui l'arrivée du transporteur. Il y avait un couple portant deux lourdes valises chacun, une jeune femme en vêtements de voyage mais avec un attaché-caisse à la main et un homme massif qui portait un simple sac sur son épaule. Les employés du spatioport commencèrent à se regrouper autour de la zone d'appontage. Le vaisseau allait être arrimé pour charger les soutes de nouvelles marchandises. Malheureusement, Niklas n'avait pas réussi à savoir ce qu'il transportait.

Il restait encore pas mal de temps avant que le transporteur ne reparte mais les passagers étaient priés de se présenter le plus tôt possible. Des histoires d'organisation avait-on dit à Niklas.

Une fois arrimé, Niklas eut tout le temps nécessaire pour bien le détailler. Bien que de conception standard, il avait un je-ne-sais-quoi d'inquiétant. L'ingénieur repoussa cette pensée. L'inquiétude venait du fait d'embarquer sur un vaisseau qui, il y en encore quelques mois, était un vaisseau ennemie. Non pas que Niklas était un fervent défenseur de sa compagnie, du genre à combattre bec et ongle si une insulte était lancée à l'égard de Rumford. Il ne se pensait pas non plus être en mauvais terme avec les autres compagnies, Mercurius y comprit. Mais il ne pouvait pas se sortir de la tête que ce conflit lui avait coûté, à lui et à d'autres, et que les rancœurs entre les deux compagnies ennemies seraient longues à passer.

Niklas avait déjà pu en voir un avant-goût durant ses derniers jours sur Sinclair. Après avoir mis en ordre son appartement et préparer son voyage, il avait décidé de profiter du temps qui lui restait pour mettre ses affaires au clair et goûter une dernière fois au plaisir que lui offrait la ville. Le matin, il s'occupait de ses derniers problèmes administratifs et préparait son départ de l'établissement de soin. Souvent, il déjeunait avec ses amis. Il passait ses après-midis dans les salles d'arcade avec les jeunes du coins, ou à parier de l'argent dans les salles de poker. Il finissait parfois la soirée à traîner seul dans les bars et restaurants ou à profiter des spectacles de rues assis sur un banc, baigné dans les lumières douces des néons. Mais pour la majorité de ses soirées, il était accompagné par Selina et chaque moment passé avec elle resterait gravé dans sa mémoire. Malheureusement, cette joie était entachée par les conversations qu'ils avaient pu entendre. Chaque jour, dans les bars et restaurants, on parlait du conflit, de la trêve, et des tensions qu'ils y avaient entre Rumford et Mercurius. Et plus d'une fois, cela déclenchait des bagarres, des combats violents entre ceux qui trouvaient que la paix était plutôt une bonne chose et d'autres qui pensaient que cette trêve était une aberration. Il y eu même un soir particulièrement violent. Un groupe voyageurs qui venait de Mercurius se présenta à une auberge pour se restaurer. Ils furent pris à parti par les clients du bar d'à coté. Les forces de l'ordre durent séparer les deux camps avant qu'un malheur ne se produise.

Un garde le ramena à la réalité. Ils allaient bientôt partir. Lorsqu'il put enfin monter à bord du vaisseau, les autres passagers se dirigèrent directement vers leurs cabines. Niklas se dit que cela ne devait pas être leur premier voyage à bord de ce navire. Un homme vint à sa rencontre pour l'aider à se diriger à travers les coursives. « L'un des pilotes » supposa Niklas. Il lui montra la salle de détente et l'accompagna ensuite jusqu'à sa cabine où l'ingénieur put poser ses bagages. Le temps que celui-ci mette en ordre ses affaires, le vaisseau fut rempli de marchandises et le départ fut annoncé. Durant la première journée de voyage, il put rencontrer brièvement les trois pilotes et quelques membres d'équipages qui traversaient le vaisseau. Quand aux autres passagers, ce n'est que durant les heures de repas qu'il put un peu discuter avec eux. Mais ils étaient peu loquaces et préféraient rester dans leurs cabines la plus part du temps.

Leur premier arrêt fut sur une station spatiale orbitant autour d'une lune, elle même orbitant autour d'une géante gazeuse bleutée. Trois des passagers descendirent ici. Seul resta l'homme massif qui portait un sac lors de son embarquement. Le second arrêt se fit sur une lune au couleur noirâtre. Des marchandises y furent débarquées et l'homme au sac les suivit.

Niklas se retrouva seul. Il n'avait pu discuter qu'avec les trois pilotes du cargo. Ils s'échangeaient le contrôle du vaisseau toutes les dix heures et en profitaient pour se reposer. Mais ils étaient rarement dans la salle commune durant leur pause. Les techniciens qui s'occupaient sans doute du moteur devaient avoir leur propre salle de repos car il n'en vit qu'un ou deux venir discuter avec les pilotes.

Huit jours de voyage s'étaient déjà écoulés. « Plus qu'un seul jour et j'arriverai à destination » pensa Niklas en arrivant dans la salle commune pour manger un peu. Ce genre de voyage était assez perturbant pour lui. En général, durant ses mouvements quand il était dans le CDR, les délais de voyage étaient assez longs. On fournissait donc des caissons d'hyper-sommeil aux soldats et aux techniciens. C'était comme fermer les yeux et se réveiller à destination, frais et dispos pour la mission.

Mais sur l'Aquila, il venait de passer huit jours dans un vaisseau aux couloirs étroits avec un système de gestion de la lumière permettant de garder un rythme naturel de sommeil. Niklas, qui avait été habitué aux caissons d'hyper-sommeil, avait du mal à dormir dans un vaisseau. Il était entre deux eaux, pas vraiment fatigué mais pas reposé non plus, comme une longue après midi qui n'en finissait jamais.

L'un des pilotes était, pour une fois, en pause dans la salle commune. Cette pièce circulaire regroupait de quoi se détendre et se sustenter. Mais elle avait vu des jours meilleurs et commençait à accuser l'âge comme tout le reste du vaisseau. Niklas se dirigea vers un distributeur qui se trouvait contre l'un des murs pour prendre quelque chose à grignoter. Le distributeur de rations déposa une barre de céréales de voyage ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau. Il s'installa à la table ronde, qui formait le centre de la pièce, de façon à ne pas faire face directement au pilote. L'homme le regarda s'asseoir puis reposa les yeux vers sa tablette. Niklas crut reconnaître de loin une page de journal. Quelques minutes passèrent avec pour seul bruit, le ronronnement quasi-permanent du vaisseau.

Le pilote lâcha sa tablette sur la table et s'étira.

\- Vous êtes ingénieur non ? Demanda le pilote dans un bâillement.

\- Oui, répondit simplement Niklas qui venait d'avaler une gorgé d'eau avant de répondre.

\- C'est Vanroff votre nom, je crois l'avoir vu sur le registre de bord. Moi c'est Lucius Dator.

Le pilote lui tendit la main droite. Niklas se leva pour la lui serrer et vit que le pilote jetait des regards un peu trop insistant sur son bras gauche.

\- Enchanté, appelez moi Niklas, dit-il en faisant comme si de rien n'était.

Le pilote se reprit et lui lança un sourire avant de se rasseoir.

De nouveau assis, Niklas tapota sur son bras robotique pour lancer son interface holographique. Il vérifia les dernières nouvelles sur l'extranet. Le pilote, légèrement gêné, regardait Niklas de temps à autres.

\- Désolé , s'excusa Lucius en levant enfin les yeux vers l'ingénieur.

\- Ce n'est rien, rassura son interlocuteur, j'ai l'habitude.

Un silence s'installa avant que le pilote reprenne la parole.

\- C'est un sacré équipement que vous avez là.

\- Oui en effet.

\- J'ai déjà vu d'autres gens qui portent des prothèses mais, en général, il y a une protection qui imite la peau dessus.

\- J'ai préféré ne pas la prendre. Dans mon métier, c'est pas rare de se faire des égratignures, or, ce genre d'imitation de peau ne se répare pas. Il me faudrait la changer tous les jours. Du coup, pour plus de facilité, je ne l'ai pas prise, répondit Niklas en éteignant son interface holo. Pendant cette opération, ses doigts bioniques se désactivaient. Il les écarta pour qu'ils retrouvent toute leur motricité.

\- Oh, je vois.

\- Mais ils m'ont quand même laisser choisir la couleur.

\- Ah oui ? Pourquoi cuivré ? Personnellement, je pense que j'aurais pris la protection ou bien une couleur moins voyante, lança Lucius en observant sa propre main.

\- Je viens de Mir'medi à l'origine, la planète du cuivre, ça me rappelle mon enfance.

Le pilote se rapprocha, en se glissant vers Niklas le long des sièges, pour mieux voir la prothèse.

\- Mir'medi ? Ça me dit pas grand chose, c'est dans quelle compagnie ?

\- Rumford, c'est une classe 2.

\- J'ai jamais vu ce genre de modèle, ça a l'air d'être sacrément high-tech, s'étonna Lucius en désignant le bras robotique du menton.

\- C'est le modèle pour les militaires blessés, dit simplement Niklas.  
Il réalisa un peu trop tard son erreur.

Le pilote recula légèrement, l'étonnement marquant son visage.

\- Vous étiez soldat chez Rumford ? Demanda Lucius lentement.

\- Oui, répondit le plus calmement possible Niklas, Sergent ingénieur, c'était mon grade.

\- Vous avez participer à beaucoup de combat ?

\- Pas mal oui...

Une tension s'installa entre les deux. Lucius et Niklas essayaient l'un et l'autre de ne pas croiser leur regard jusqu'à ce que le pilote brise, une nouvelle fois, le silence.

\- Vous savez, même si vous avez combattu notre compagnie, personnellement je m'en fous, mais n'allez pas le dire à Marcus et Isaac, les deux autres pilotes. Ils sont pas du genre à faire de cadeaux à des étrangers, qui plus est d'une autre compagnie, et en particulier les soldat de chez Rumford.

\- D'accord, je ferai attention. Je suis heureux d'avoir eu cette conversation avec vous alors. J'aurais eu du mal à expliquer en arrivant à Zyrros-b pourquoi deux des trois pilotes étaient inconscients, répondit Niklas en faisant un clin d'œil à son camarade de route.

Lucius ricana. « Les gens du coin l'appelle Rain au fait », lui expliqua-t-il.

\- Rain ?

\- Zyrros-b, les gens qui y habite l'ont appelé Rain, mais il n'y a rien d'officiel je pense, répondit Lucius en haussant les épaules.

\- Pourquoi Rain ? Demanda Niklas.

\- Vous verrez pourquoi quand on y arrivera. Ah, ma pause va bientôt se terminer, je dois réveiller Isaac et relever Marcus. Bonne fin de voyage à vous.

\- Merci, bonne route jusqu'à Agora si on se revoit pas demain avant notre arrivée.

Le pilote quitta la pièce en prenant sa tablette. Niklas finit rapidement sa barre de céréales et sa bouteille d'eau avant de retourner directement à sa cabine, craignant de ne pas être aussi chanceux lors de sa prochaine conversation avec l'un des deux autres pilotes.

Un véhicule, l'ombre intérieure, des conversations floues, des coups contre la paroi, un flash et puis de nouveau l'ombre, un cri suivi d'un dernier flash plus violent.

La voix de Lucius dans les haut parleurs de la cabine réveilla Niklas.

\- On arrive bientôt à Rain ! Encore une heure de trajet et on y est.

Niklas alla jusqu'à l'intercom de sa cabine, encore un peu secoué par son rêve, pour appuyer sur le bouton de transmission et répondit.

\- Très bien, je me prépare, vous remercierez les autres membres de l'équipage de ma part pour le voyage.

Niklas rassembla le peu d'affaire qu'il avait emporté. On lui fournissait quasiment tout sur place. Les vêtements et tout le matériel du quotidien étaient créés sur place grâce aux synthétiseurs des stations. Les seuls objets qu'il avait emporté étaient principalement des souvenirs : quelques médailles, des photos et du matériel de maintenance qu'on lui avait fourni pour l'entretien de son bras.

Il finit par s'installer dans sa chaise de sécurité pour encaisser l'atterrissage. La planète Zyrros-b, ou Rain pour les locaux, n'avait pas de spatioport. Le vaisseau allait devoir atterrir sur la planète pour décharger sa cargaison. Les traversés d'atmosphère étaient toujours violentes même avec des boucliers thermiques et cinétiques qu'avaient tous les vaisseaux. Une fois bien calé dans sa chaise, Niklas attendit que les tremblements commencent. Ils arrivèrent rapidement.

L'Aquila tremblait en silence jusqu'à arriver dans la thermosphère. A ce moment, un sifflement se fit entendre. C'était dut à la vitesse de descente mais aussi à la coque qui chauffait légèrement. Ce n'était pas le premier atterrissage un peu délicat pour ce vaisseau, et c'était loin d'être son dernier, pourtant, Niklas vit que les boucliers se donnaient à fond pour que la coque ne soit pas trop endommagée par la descente. « L'Aquila aurait dû être mis à la retraite depuis un bout de temps » pensa Niklas , crispé sur son siège, en observant les lumières qui vacillaient à cause du surplus de consommation des boucliers. Tout à coup, un gros sifflement retentit puis s'atténua lentement. « On dirait le bruit du métal chauffer à blanc plonger dans de l'eau » se dit Niklas. La coque était martelée d'impacts dûs à une forte pluie qui s'abattait à la surface de la planète.

Le vaisseau ralentissait de plus en plus. Un grand-à-coup secoua Niklas, indiquant que l'Aquila venait d'atterrir avec succès.

Les lumières de la cabine retrouvèrent leur éclat. Les boucliers venaient d'être désactivé au moment où le vaisseau cessa complètement de bouger. Les hauts parleurs crachotèrent : « nous somme arrivés sur Zyrros-b, le vaisseau restera à la surface durant dix heures, le temps que toute la cargaison soit livrée. Les passagers voulant descendre à cette arrêt sont priés de se présenter dans la salle commune dans dix minutes. »

Niklas déboucla sa ceinture et prit son sac avant de sortir de sa cabine. Il suivit les couloirs menant à la salle commune. Lucius et un autre pilote l'attendaient.

\- Ah vous voilà, lança Lucius, moi et Isaac on doit aller discuter avec ceux qui gèrent le déchargement des marchandises, on vous accompagne jusqu'à la sortie.

\- Je vous suis, répondit Niklas.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le couloir qui menait au sas de sortie du vaisseau. Lucius releva une boite de console, appuya sur plusieurs boutons avant d'abaisser un levier des deux mains. Un dé-clique se fit entendre ainsi qu'une légère perte de pression quand la porte du vaisseau commença à s'ouvrir. Des lumières blanche éblouirent sommairement Niklas quand la porte fut enfin totalement ouverte. Les deux pilotes passèrent en premier, l'ingénieur leur emboîta le pas.

L'Aquila était raccordé à la Station par un long couloir d'arrivée comme sur n'importe quel spatioport. C'était la procédure de routine sur les planètes n'ayant pas une atmosphère viable.

La passerelle d'arrivée faisait environ 100m de long. Ils arrivèrent donc assez vite au sas d'entrée de la station. Le couloir ne permettait pas de voir l'extérieur malheureusement. « Je verrais à quoi ressemble ma nouvelle terre d'accueil bien assez tôt » pensa Niklas.

Le sas s'ouvrit avec un nouvel ajustement de pression. Tous les trois s'engagèrent dans un grand hall d'accueil. Il était assez basique dans sa conception. Mais Niklas remarqua quelques points qui témoignaient bien que cette station avait été mise en place depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années. Le style de décoration avait traversé les époques et les modes restant assez simple. L'équipement général était au norme même si l'ingénieur put déceler quelques pièces qui mériteraient leur place dans un musée. Isaac marmonna un « au revoir » avant de rapidement se diriger vers un couloir qui partait vers la gauche. Lucius se retourna vers Niklas.

Bon je vous laisse là, on dirait bien que votre comité d'accueil vous attend !  
Lucius montra d'un léger mouvement de tête un groupe de quatre personnes qui semblait attendre à l'autre bout du hall.

\- Bonne chance pour votre nouvel emploi, il se peut que l'on se revoit, l'Aquila est l'un des seuls vaisseaux qui passe par ici, dit le pilote.

\- Merci Lucius, ça sera un plaisir de vous revoir. Il lui serra la main. Je vais pas trop faire attendre mes nouveaux patrons, bonne route à vous.

\- Ça devrait aller, on est plus très loin d'Agora, lança Lucius en suivant le chemin qu'avait pris Isaac.

Niklas remit en place son sac à dos et changea sa valise de main puis se dirigea vers les personnes qui l'attendaient. Le premier qui avança vers lui avait une allure de jeune homme malgré ses cheveux poivre et sel. Lentement, les trois autres personnes qui l'accompagnaient le suivirent.

\- Bonjour et bienvenue sur la Station Prime, Sergent ingénieur Vanroff, je suis James Farland, le directeur des opérations sur Zyrros-b, se présenta l'homme en tendant la main vers Niklas.

\- Vous pouvez laisser mon grade de coté et simplement m'appeler Niklas » dit l'ingénieur après avoir rendu le salut du directeur.

\- Les grades, on les garde à vie sergent, lança l'homme qui était à gauche du directeur. Il était puissamment bâti, le crâne rasé et portait une barbe rousse qui lui mangeait tout le bas du visage jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- C'est vrai « Major » ingénieur Mackinnon, mais vous êtes rarement aussi pointilleux, surtout quand vous travaillez à votre distillerie au lieu d'être à votre poste ! Répondit Farland en ricanant.

\- Hey ! Sans moi et l'assistant de Mélina, on aurait absolument rien à boire sur ce caillou ! Et je ne crois pas vous avoir entendu vous plaindre quand vous avez goûté la dernière cuvée ni devant les profits réalisés concernant l'export, lança Mackinnon.

\- Chacun doit faire son travail pour lequel il est payé, Gowan ! Vous êtes censé être dans la réparation, pas dans l'algoculture ! Encore moins dans la fabrication d'alcool, répondit la femme âgée qui accompagnait le groupe. Un sourire malicieux creusa les rides de son visage. Même si je dois avouer que la dernière cuvée était vraiment excellente.

\- Oui ! C'était l'une des meilleurs distillations pour le moment, répondit Farland, se prêtant au jeu.

Le dernier homme qui n'avait pas encore parlé s'avança légèrement. Il dépassa tout le monde par sa taille. Ses cheveux blonds étaient parfaitement coupés à la Romaine et son menton rappelaient les anciennes statues que tous les nobles de la compagnie Mercurius appréciaient.

\- Et si nous reprenions les présentations, monsieur le directeur ?

\- Oui c'est vrai, voici Melchior Altus, mon second, toujours là pour nous ramener vers ce qui est vraiment important ! Il dirige toute la partie économique de l'opération sur la planète.

\- Ah parce que faire des économies sur l'achat de produits de première nécessité comme l'alcool c'est pas important ? Lança Mackinnon.

\- Ça l'est bien sûr ! répondit joyeusement Farland, voici donc le « Major » Gowan Mackinnon, notre ingénieur en chef de la planète, votre deuxième patron en somme.

L'homme donna une poignée de main solide à Niklas, et rajouta d'un clin d'œil.

\- Bienvenue ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'aurez pas à m'envoyer de rapports journaliers, promis !

Niklas sourit à cette remarque, enchanté et je pense que je vais être ravi de travailler sous vos « ordres ».

\- Il y a enfin notre chère Mélina Vikita, scientifique en chef de la planète et sa doyenne aussi, dit James avec un sourire.

\- Cela vous n'aviez pas à le préciser James, elle remit légèrement en place son chignon qui tenait attaché ses cheveux blanc. Et scientifique en chef est un bien grand mot, étant donné que nous ne somme que six en tout maintenant. Enchantée et bienvenue Niklas.

\- Merci, enchanté aussi, répondit l'ingénieur.

Melchior prit la parole sobrement, Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, Monsieur Farland, je dois superviser le déchargement des marchandises. Ils doivent m'attendre. Bienvenue parmi nous, Sergent Vanroff.

\- Merci monsieur Altus répondit rapidement Niklas avant que Melchior ne se mette rapidement en marche vers le couloir qui menait au hangar de déchargement. Une fois qu'il fut partie, le directeur qui le suivait des yeux reprit la parole.

\- Il est toujours sur la brèche, répondit James, ni voyez aucune offense à son coté un peu abrupt.

\- Il n'y a aucun souci, chacun doit faire le travail pour lequel il est payé comme vous l'avez dit, répondit Niklas en regardant Mélina.

\- Oui, Melchior fait toujours du zèle, répondit Mélina, toujours avec le même sourire malicieux. Elle se pencha vers le directeur, « James, si nous amenions ce jeune homme à la zone de repos pour que nous puissions continués cette présentation assis et pouvoir lui montré un peu l'extérieur. »

\- Oui, tu as raison Mélina, comme toujours, suivez moi.

Le directeur se retourna et commença à avancer vers le couloir dans leur dos. Niklas et les deux autres le suivirent jusqu'à déboucher dans un autre hall, où étaient disposés des tables et des sièges. Encore une fois l'ingénieur fut étonné par la diversité dans la décoration. Certain de ces sièges devaient dater de la colonisation de la planète certains semblaient neufs et modernes, d'autre étaient si passés de mode qu'ils en étaient ridicules. Des étagères recouvraient une partie des murs de la pièce mais le plus impressionnant était l'énorme baie vitrée qui faisait office de mur sur la droite du hall.

\- Quelque chose à boire ne serait pas de trop je pense, Mélina, Gowan, comme d'habitude je suppose, demanda James sans attendre de réponse en s'approchant d'un bar. Niklas, que puis-je vous offrir ?

\- Je ne suis pas difficile, je prendrais la même chose que vous.

\- Ah ? Je peux vous faire découvrir le produit local alors, répondit le directeur en débouchant une bouteille contenant un liquide vert foncé.

Le reste du groupe se dirigea vers les sièges proche de la baie vitrée. Mélina s'assit sur une banquette orange criarde avec un soupir de soulagement. Le Major s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil de cuir usé par l'âge tandis que Niklas s'approcha au plus près de la vitre.

\- Voici Zyrros-b ou Rain comme nous l'appelons entre nous, déclara fièrement Mélina.

Devant les yeux de Niklas s'étendait une gigantesque plaine de roches noires aux reflets brillants. Les pierres avaient un aspect lisse, comme poli, brillant. Leur surface renvoyait des couleurs diverses, dû à la réflexion des quelques rayons de soleil qui passaient l'épaisse couche de nuages qui couvrait le ciel. Une forte pluie tombait sur la plaine, des flaques géantes se formant parmi les rochers. L'eau coulait aussi dans des canaux artificiels qui semblaient faire le tour de la base. Le ciel avait une teinte bleutée malgré l'orage qui s'abattait dehors. La vue était si dégagée, le terrain si plat que Niklas pouvait voir à des kilomètres à la ronde. Il aperçut même des vapeurs qui semblaient sortir de collines basses à l'horizon.

\- Nous sommes sur Cobalt, l'un des deux continents que compte cette planète. Mélina fit une pause pour regarder ce paysage qu'elle connaissait si bien, il y a dix millions d'années cet endroit n'existait pas. Toute la planète a connu une période de volcanisme intense pendant des millions d'années. C'est ce qui a créé la plus grande partie de ce continent.

\- C'est vraiment...époustouflant, répondit Niklas qui avait toujours les yeux qui exploraient ce paysage d'obsidienne.

Mélina continua ses explications, d'un ton de professeur donnant cours à ses élèves.

\- Il pleut presque toute l'année sur les continents. Des cellules orageuses se forment dans l'océan qui recouvre quatre-vingt-cinq pour-cent de la surface de la planète et s'abattent sur les terres.

\- Il y a quelques périodes d'accalmie durant l'hiver et des ouragans apparaissent pendant l'été, précisa James qui était entrain d'amener sur un plateau les différents verres pour tout le monde.

\- Et c'est ton nouveau chez toi pour, au moins, les deux ans à venir, lança Gowan.

\- J'ai pas mal voyagé avec mon boulot d'ingénieur mais je n'ai jamais vu un endroit pareil ! Il parait si peu touché par les activités de la base ! répondit Niklas.

James distribua les boisson : une tasse de thé pour Mélina, un mug en grès fumant pour le Major et deux verres à fond plat remplis d'une liqueur verte, légèrement teinté de bleu sur sa surface et une bouteille remplie du même liquide vert bleuté. Il s'approcha de Niklas, qui se tenait toujours prêt de la baie vitrée, et lui tendit son verre.

\- Un verre de bienvenue pour notre nouvel ingénieur de station ! s'exclama James en levant son verre. Je souhaite que votre séjour parmi nous se passe à merveille.

\- Bienvenue Niklas, enchaîna la scientifique en chef en levant sa tasse de thé. Attention à ce que vous a servi James, cela peut paraître fort pour quelqu'un qui n'y est pas habitué.

\- Déjà à faire votre mère poule Mélina ? Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, les militaires savent boire si l'entraînement n'a pas changé depuis que je suis parti du CDR, Lança Gowan avant d'amener à ses lèvres son mug et de boire une longue gorgée.

\- Je ne comprend pas comment vous pouvez boire ça chaud plutôt que froid Gowan ! Répondit le directeur avant de prendre une gorgée de son propre verre.

Niklas approcha le verre de son visage. L'odeur d'alcool lui vint tout de suite au nez. Mais une autre odeur était présente, plus subtile. Une impression de fraîcheur et de nature vivante. Il prit finalement une petite gorgée du breuvage. L'alcool attaqua tout de suite mais une teinte légère de sucre adoucit sa puissance. Vint alors un délicat goût de plante qui lui rappela un alcool de sève qu'il avait bu sur une lune d'une géante gazeuse durant l'une de ses premières missions. Il reprit une gorgée pour apprécier cette saveur étrange. Gowan émit un râle de contentement en posant son mug.

\- Ça fait du bien par où ça passe ! Et ça réchauffe ! Il se cala au fond de son siège, Je le bois chaud parce que ça me rappelle l'alcool qu'on buvait par chez moi, répondit Gowan en regardant James siroter son verre.

\- C'est vraiment bon, dit Niklas, C'est donc ça la production que vous entretenez ? Demanda-t-il en finissant son verre.

\- Ouais ! On le fabrique avec l'un des gars de Mélina, un océanologue, un alambique fait maison à partir de pièce détachées et moi pour les connaissances basiques en alcool, expliqua l'ingénieur en chef.

\- Ainsi que quelques ressources de la base « empruntées » pour lancer la production qui a d'abord eu lieu sur l'une des stations hors service à l'abri des regards indiscrets, rajouta le directeur en finissant son verre lui aussi.

Gowan roula les yeux vers le ciel, les bras croisés.

\- Vous allez me reprocher ça combien de temps ? Il nous fallait bien quelques produits de base pour lancer la fermentation et pour le secret, si on avait fait ça dans les labo de Mélina, elle nous aurait jeté dehors sous prétexte que c'était dangereux.

\- Une demi tonne de sucre, sept rations mensuelles d'eau purifiée et des échantillons d'algue marine que l'équipe de Mélina étudie sont les « quelques » produits que Gowan a omis de préciser, précisa James à Niklas.

\- Et plusieurs passages à mon infirmerie pour des complications dues à la consommation d'alcool frelaté des premiers essaies et à des brûlures au premier et second degré pour lui et mon assistant quand ils ont fait exploser leur premier alambique, rajouta Mélina qui buvait lentement son thé.

\- Des détails ! Répondit Gowan à James en balayant l'air d'un geste de la main, et il faut bien quelques sacrifices pour faire avancer la science, dit le major en fixant la vieille scientifique qui pouffa de rire. Les dernières fournées de bouteilles sont parfaites maintenant.

James et Mélina rirent ensemble. Les emportements du maître ingénieur étaient communes mais toujours sans méchanceté dans le fond. Elles tournaient presque toujours autour de sa création, son alcool qu'il défendait bec et ongle comme une mère défendrait son enfant. Au fond, tout le monde sur Rain était impressionné par sa création et l'appréciait d'autant plus part son origine. Une idée folle, une envie d'alcool primaire que l'Homme avait toujours assouvi. « Même au fin fond de l'espace, on ne peut pas changer ses racines » pensa Niklas. Durant ses missions, il avait pu vérifié cette théorie maintes et maintes fois. Elle semblait faire partie même de l'Humanité, qu'importe le caillou sur lequel elle se posait. Un jour ou l'autre, quelqu'un, quelque part, essayerait de faire de l'alcool avec ce qu'il aurait sous la main. Il avait déjà bu pire que cette liqueur d'algue.

Le directeur posa son verre vide sur une petite table basse blanc cassé aux angles arrondis qui se trouvait entre les sièges. Voulez vous un autre verre Niklas ?

\- Oui merci, Niklas posa lui aussi son verre et s'assit sur l'une des banquettes qui lui semblait être parmi les plus récentes.

James le resservit. Gowan refusa d'un signe de tête lorsque James porta la bouteille vers sa chope. Mélina accepta d'en prendre un fond dans sa tasse maintenant qu'elle avait fini son thé. Niklas reprit son verre et fit tourner la liqueur pour en apprécier l'odeur.

\- Concernant votre contrat, Niklas, dit le directeur en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil comparable à celui dans lequel l'ingénieur en chef s'était assis, mais qui avait une bien meilleure allure, nous avons encore quelques détails dont nous devons discuter dans mon bureau. Mais je peux déjà vous dire qu'une visite médicale vous attend avant de partir pour votre poste.

Mélina toussa légèrement pour interrompre son ami,

\- Chose dont je pourrais m'occuper une fois que tu auras laissé ce jeune homme se reposer de son voyage, James.

Le directeur acquiesça avec un sourire. S'adressant de nouveau à Niklas, il dit : « Mélina n'est pas seulement la scientifique en chef, elle est aussi responsable de la clinique médical de la base central. »

Sur ces paroles, Farland se releva un peu trop brusquement, ce qui fit tinter les verres sur la table. « Allons dans mon bureau Niklas, enchaîna le directeur, nous pourrons régler rapidement les dernières question et vous pourrez prendre du repos. »

Niklas but son verre d'une traite et le reposa sur la table. Ce simple geste fit sourire son futur ingénieur en chef qui lui fit un hochement de tête en signe d'approbation.

\- Je vous conduirai moi-même à votre station une fois que Farland aura fini de vous assommer avec des procédures inutiles et que vous aurez eu une bonne nuit de repos ici !

Gowan se leva et serra la main de Niklas avant de partir.

\- On se revoit demain, sergent !

\- Suivez moi, Niklas,

Farland partit rapidement vers le couloir par lequel ils étaient rentrés.

\- Je vous conseille de le suivre rapidement ! Mélina lui tapota l'épaule pour le mettre en route, James a parfois du mal à se rappeler que tout le monde ne connaît pas la base aussi bien que lui !

Niklas sourit à la scientifique avant de rattraper le directeur qui venait de s'engager dans un autre couloir, obligeant l'ingénieur à accélérer le pas.

Les couloirs s'enchaînèrent rapidement pendant son trajet vers le bureau du directeur. Ils se ressemblaient presque tous. Certains semblaient plus vieux que d'autres mais ils étaient tous composés des mêmes matériaux métalliques, plaques d'alliage et de petites baies vitrées à intervalles réguliers. Par ces ouvertures, il pouvait voir rapidement le paysage noir et mouillé des alentours de la base qui était surélever par des pilonnes larges. Des flaques grises laiteuses commençaient à se rassembler pour ne former qu'une gigantesque plaque d'eau entourant la station.

Après une dernière volée de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin au bureau de Farland. Celui-ci rentra directement en tenant la porte pour que l'ingénieur puisse passer.

\- Entrez ! Entrez, installez vous, dit James en proposant l'un des sièges se trouvant devant son bureau.

Niklas s'installa confortablement. Encore une fois, les fauteuils différaient l'un de l'autre. Celui qu'avait choisi Niklas était tout en courbe et semblait neuf. L'autre avait vu des jours meilleurs et était à l'angle droit recouvert de cuir beige usé alors que le sien était bleu. Le reste du bureau démontrait parfaitement par sa décoration que la station existait depuis un bon moment déjà. Pas un centimètre des trois murs du bureau était visible. Seul le quatrième mur, celui en face de la porte, était exempt de décoration car occupé par une grande baie vitrée. Le reste était recouvert soit d'étagères, soit de cadres de diplôme, de photo ou d'œuvres d'arts. Les rayons étaient occupés par ce qu'un antiquaire pourrait appeler, en terme technique « aggloméra-de-babioles-ramassé-dans-tous-les-marchés-à-touriste-de-plusieurs-dizaines-de-planète ».

James s'installa à son tour et mit en route rapidement son ordinateur holo. L'écran de lumière semi-transparent s'alluma à partir de sa base métallique. Il tapota ensuite quelques commandes pour faire apparaître plusieurs fichiers.

Voilà ! Reprit-il après quelques secondes, j'ai votre contrat et votre dossier sous les yeux, ça aidera pour cette entretien.

Un entretien ? Mais j'ai déjà signé le contrat, s'étonna Niklas.

Oui, enfin non, pas un entretien, plus une _conversation_ que nous devons avoir, vous et moi, avant que vous ne preniez vos fonctions parmi nous, rectifia le directeur promptement.

Farland s'adossa plus confortablement dans son siège avant de continuer. De ce simple geste, il sembla changer de personnalité. Bien plus sérieux et strict qu'il ne l'avait laissé penser par sa première impression quand il avait partagé un verre avec lui. Au vu de votre dossier et de votre historique, vous êtes le mieux placé pour savoir que les tensions avec Mercurius, notre voisin le plus proche, sont encore fortes.

Oui, j'ai eu le temps de lire les dernières nouvelles durant le trajet jusqu'ici, répondit Niklas.

Bien ! Et je suis ravi de pouvoir vous dire que nous n'avons pas ce problème dans ce secteur. Les tensions n'arrivent pas jusqu'ici. Le directeur croisa ses mains devant lui. Pendant le conflit entre notre compagnie et celle de Mercurius, nous avons pu rentré en contact avec les administrateurs d'Agora, pour mettre en place une trêve. Il n'y a eu aucun combat ici, et Rain a même servi de place neutre pour les négociations entre les marchands venant des deux compagnies.

C'est assez...particulier comme situation, commenta l'ingénieur.

Peut-être bien... peut-être même que certains membres des deux compagnies ont vu d'un mauvais œil cette collaboration. Mais ici, à la frontière, les conflits ne peuvent rien apporter de bon. Nos employés respectifs se connaissent, ils partagent les même vaisseaux et ont parfois même de la famille en commun.

Le directeur fit une pause, et lança un regard sur le mur rempli de photos pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

Je vous dis tout cela dans le but de vous prévenir. Ici, nous ne pouvons tolérer des actions agressives envers Mercurius. Votre passé de soldat et vos blessures pourraient vous avoir donner des rancunes, ce que je comprendrais parfaitement. Mais comme je l'ai précisé..

Niklas leva la main pour interrompre le directeur. Je vous arrête là, monsieur Farland. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en dire d'avantage. Je ne suis pas le genre de soldat à avoir des rancunes. J'ai combattu cette compagnie et ses soldats, c'est vrai. Mais je ne les hais pas. Et pour mon bras, je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas à cause des combats auxquels j'ai participé que je suis dans cette état, ou du moins, ce n'est pas directement à cause des soldats de Mercurius. Vous n'avez rien à craindre, je saurai avoir un comportement exemplaire.

Farland regarda son nouvelle employé. Il s'adoucit de plus en plus et son visage se marqua d'un sourire.

C'est une très bonne chose, Niklas ! Je suis soulagé, vraiment ! Nous avons beaucoup de monde ici, parmi vos futurs collègues, qui ont de la famille des deux cotés des compagnies. C'est parfois compliqué de combiner les caractères et opinions de chacun. Nous sommes presque tous dans ce cas sur Rain.

Vous avez quelqu'un que vous connaissez chez Mercurius ?

Ma sœur. Elle est mariée à un marchand sur Agora. Farland désigna une photo sur le mur, montrant une jeune femme brune accompagnée d'un homme à la forte carrure. Vous aurez peut être l'occasion de la rencontrer, nous expédions une partie de nos productions dans l'espace de Mercurius grâce au magasin qu'ils tiennent ensemble.

Farland se détendit. Il observait la photo avec un air nostalgique. Il se reprit soudainement. Bon ! Étant donné ce problème réglé, notre entretient... pardon, notre conversation va pouvoir reprendre sur des bases plus saines, il sourit de nouveau en regardant Niklas, vous aurez donc le droit à un entretien médical avec Mélina, demain. Puis Gowan pourra vous amener à votre station. Vous avez déjà travaillé dans une station Lonewolf ?

Non, jamais, j'ai travaillé dans une station Hive Mk2 avant de faire mes classes, et j'ai pu visité des stations HomeClan de différents modèles pendant mes missions.

D'accord. Gowan pourra vous montrer les spécificités de la station une fois là-bas, ainsi que les maintenances dont elle a besoin. Vous serez seul, ça ne vous posera pas de problème ?

Je n'ai pas de problème avec la solitude. De tout façon, je suppose que devoir maintenir seul la station et les drones va me prendre la plupart de mon temps, il sourit, je pense que je n'aurais pas le temps de remarquer que je suis seul.

Pour les drones, là encore, Gowan pourra vous montrer le plus important concernant leur maintenance. Bien sûr, au départ, votre production ne sera pas optimal mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nos affaires tournent bien. Farland jeta un œil à son écran. Ensuite, concernant votre contrat de deux ans, vous aurez la possibilité d'avoir des congés : un mois tout les huit mois.

Autant que ça ? La surprise était grande pour l'ingénieur.

Oui, Farland ne sembla pas comprendre l'étonnement de son employé. Puis il comprit, ah oui bien sûr, à l'armée vous ne deviez pas être habitué à ça.

« C'était peut dire » pensa Niklas. Pendant tout son temps dans l'armée, il n'avait eu que huit permissions et, à chaque fois, elles n'avaient duré qu'une semaine. Il avait dû les prendre sur les planètes même où il était stationné ou bien dans les bases arrières durant les combats.

Avoir autant de temps libre lui paraissait presque trop. Mais il se rappela qu'il lui fallait plus d'une semaine pour retourner à la planète de Rumford la plus proche. Un mois était donc une durée presque obligatoire pour ne pas passer la plus grande partie de ses congés dans l'espace entre les planètes.

Je m'y accommoderais parfaitement je pense, répondit-il enfin.

A la bonne heure ! Le directeur appuya sur une touche située sur son bureau, nous en avons terminé pour aujourd'hui, je pense. Je vous appelle quelqu'un pour vous conduire dans l'une des chambres de la base. Prenez du repos, Niklas ! Demain sera votre premier vrai jour parmi nous !

Ils se levèrent et le directeur le raccompagna dans le couloir. Une femme arriva juste à ce moment là. Elle portait une combinaison de travail bleu-grise délavée.

Ash ! Je vous présente Niklas. C'est notre nouvel ingénieur. Menez le dans l'une des chambres de la station, il vient d'arriver et il a besoin de repos.

Bien sûr, James. Enchantée, Niklas ! Je m'appelle Ashley Stanley, je m'occupe de la gestion du personnel.

Enchanté de même, je vous suis, madame.

Appelez moi Ash, tout le monde le fait sur la base, dit-elle en lui souriant.

« Les habitudes militaires », pensa-t-il, difficile de se référer à quelqu'un autrement que par madame et monsieur. « Il faudra que je m'habitue à être un peu moins...soldat » .

Ashley les firent traverser beaucoup de couloir. Niklas se trouva complètement perdu au bout de quelques minutes. Elle sembla le remarquer après qu'ils eurent passé un autre croisement.

Demain, je viendrai vous chercher pour votre visite avec Mélina. Je suppose que vous avez le droit au check-up complet, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, merci, je pense que je vais mettre quelque temps à me repérer dans cette base, lui répondit-il en esquissant un rictus. Pour autant, il n'était pas rassurer.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans un couloir comportant plusieurs séries de portes se faisant face. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une cabine comportant le numéro 24:B.

Nous y voilà ! Vous trouverez à l'intérieur tout ce qu'il vous faut pour pour détendre et vous lavez. Bienvenue parmi nous, Niklas !

Ils se serrèrent la main et Stanley reparti par un autre chemin que celui par lequel ils étaient venus. « Elle doit connaître la base comme sa poche » songea l'ingénieur.

Il appuya sur le bouton d'ouverture pour faire glisser la porte sur le coté. Il découvrit une chambre assez simple. Il ne prit pas le temps de visiter les trois pièces qui composaient l'ensemble de l'appartement qu'on lui avait donner pour une nuit. Il posa son sac et sa valise sur le coté du lit, lança sa veste au loin qui tomba à coté d'une petit table comportant quelques boutons. Il les examina. L'un d'entre eux avait un dessin d'une fenêtre. Il l'enfonça. Le mur du fond, en face de la porte, à droite de son lit, coulissa vers le haut, laissant place à une baie vitrée. Il contemplait de nouveau la plaine de basalte noir avec ses paysages mouillés, arrosés de ces pluies qui semblaient tomber à l'infini.

Niklas, une fois en tenu plus légère, s'allongea sur le lit et se mit à observer le monde qui l'accueillerait pour un certain temps. « Bon sang ! Mais que cette planète porte bien son nom ! ». Ce fut la dernière pensée de Niklas avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, bercé par le son de la pluie tombant sur les plaques d'aciers composant le toit de la station.


	3. Chapitre 3

Journal d'information de la planète Newson, Siège de la Compagnie Rumford.

Nous sommes le 18 Mai 678, vous lisez le Newson Daily Information.

Le système de Mirra a été secoué hier par l'annonce du décès de l'amiral Jebediah Silverberg, retrouvé sans vie dans son domicile provisoire sur la planète Neill. Une enquête a été ouverte sur les circonstances du décès mais aucun commentaire n'a été fait de la part des forces du CDR.

Du côté de Mercurius, aucun mouvement de troupes n'a été noté. Le tribun Silvus Demetor a déclaré : « La mort de l'amiral Silverberg est un événement tragique. Malgré les divisions qui règnent entre nos deux compagnies en ce moment, je sais reconnaître un homme bon et un grand amiral quand j'en rencontre un. C'est une perte sans précédent. Mais je suis sûr que les forces du CDR vont trouver le coupable de cette acte infâme ! Un militaire se doit de mourir au combat et non pas finir assassiné chez lui. »

Une réaction passionnée donc mais qui soulève beaucoup de commentaires des deux côtés de la frontière. La nouvelle amiral, reprenant le poste de feu l'amiral Silverberg, n'est autre que Elia Sheperd, un grand nom parmi notre amirauté. L'amiral n'a pas encore fait de commentaire sur cette affaire. [Elia Sheperd, héroïne de NewCanton : Voulez vous en savoir plus?]

 **Chapitre III : La station, un nouveau chez soi.**

La lumière le réveilla. Ses yeux étant encore mi-clos, il ne vit que du blanc venant de la fenêtre qu'il avait laissé ouvert. Après plusieurs tentatives, il réussit à les ouvrir complètement. La lumière lui parût alors étrange, comme ternie. Des reflets brillaient au plafond, bougeant et fluctuant. L'espace d'un instant, la pièce lui sembla irréelle. Étant sur le côté, face à la fenêtre, il se mit sur le dos pour se redresser sur ses coudes. Il bascula d'un seul coup sur le coté gauche. Il sentit enfin le poids mort de son bras mécanique.

« Évidement » se dit Niklas. La batterie, qui durait en général un bon mois quand on l'utilisait de façon normal, n'avait duré que deux semaines. Il ne s'en étonna pas. Pendant son long trajet pour cette planète, il avait utilisé à l'excès son interface holo et d'autres programmes liés à son bras. La batterie avait donc dû se consommer à vitesse grand V. Se levant tant bien que mal en utilisant seulement son bras droit, il ressentit un léger vertige quand il fut assis sur le lit. Il ne se sentait pas complètement remis de son voyage. Le fait de passer une nuit dans une station dans laquelle il n'était pas habitué n'avait pas arrangé son cas. On parle rarement des différences dans les réglage de la pureté de l'air ou du compensateur de gravité mais pour quelqu'un qui vient de sortir de presque deux semaines de vie dans un vaisseau, le moindre changement engendre des complications, comme ce début de mal de crâne dont Niklas commençait à sentir les effets.

Il se leva enfin pour chercher sa valise. D'un pas un peu mal assuré, il l'a pris et la posa sur le lit. Une fois ouverte, il pu constater que tout était bien en place. Les visages d'amis lui souriaient sur les photos qu'il avait emporté et qui étaient toujours intacts. Il ouvrit sa boîte contenant son nécessaire de réparation et tout ce qu'il fallait en cas de panne et de remplacement. Il avait même un équivalent léger et simplifié de son propre bras, dans les cas ou les réparations prendrait beaucoup trop de temps. Il prit l'une des huit batteries qu'il avait déjà chargé. C'était un simple cylindre de couleur argenté, lisse et presque sans aucune marque, comme si elle était faite d'une seule pièce de métal brut, à l'exception d'un petit trou sur le coté pour la brancher. Il s'assit sur son lit. Son bras cuivré battant son flanc. Il le prit pour que son biceps lui fasse face. La plaque de métal y était divisée en plusieurs morceaux. D'une pression du doigt, il fit glisser l'un des rectangles pour découvrir la batterie. Le cylindre déjà en place se suréleva en dehors de sa cache. Niklas le déconnecta et plaça le nouveau, entièrement chargé, en place. Une fois la plaque de protection replacée, son bras lança son programme de diagnostic automatiquement. C'était un moment qu'il trouvait très désagréable, car sans pouvoir le contrôler, son bras bougeait, ses doigts se pliaient un par un. Son poignet tourna sur lui même. Son sens du toucher revenait progressivement, les petites pastilles sensorielles placées un peu partout sur son bras se réveillant. Les plus sensibles étaient celle qui recouvraient ses doigts. Les sentir se réactiver était toujours accompagné d'une sensation de froid intense, suivi rapidement par une forte chaleur. Instinctivement, Niklas bougea ses doigts loin de cette sensation.

Ce réflexe instinctif était le signe de la fin du diagnostic, la reconnexion avec les nerfs étant complète.

Il se leva, enfin, testant son bras, avec des mouvements d'étirement. Une fois ce problème réglé, il se prépara rapidement pour rejoindre le Docteur Vikita pour sa visite médicale. « Elle va être rapide » pensa Niklas. Le fait d'être rentré dans la vie militaire lui avait valu de passer beaucoup de visite médicale pour juger de ses aptitudes physique et pour lui prodiguer les améliorations de base pour tous les soldats de la CDR. Ce n'était pas à proprement parler une thérapie génique, comme certains détracteurs voulaient le faire croire, mais les injections des médecins lui avait permis de voyager de planète en planète sans contracter les maladies humaines qui avaient fini par évoluer selon les systèmes. Ce traitement, toute personne voulant voyager dans l'espace y avait droit. Les procédures les plus lourdes qu'avaient subit Niklas étaient des traitements basés sur la nanotechnologique. Des implants favorisants la cicatrisation, la coagulation et l'échange de l'oxygène entre le sang et le corps étaient les améliorations de base des militaires. Il en avait reçu une mise à jour lors de son entrée dans les forces d'interventions : une série d'implants aidant à l'absorption des nutriments par le corps ainsi qu'une plus grande capacité à rester éveillé longtemps.

Il avait failli faire un rejet avec les deux dernières, son corps ne s'habituant pas à ce nouveau rythme. Heureusement, ces fonctions pouvaient être mises en pause quand il n'était pas en mission.

Il ramassa son sac et sa valise. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers l'extérieur. La lumière, qui lui avait paru étrange en se réveillant, venait en fait de la réflexion des rayons du soleil sur l'étendu d'eau qui entourait la base, ainsi que de la brillance des pierres noires. Il ouvrit la porte coulissante. A peine l'avait-il passé qu'une personne l'appela sur sa droite. Ashley venait vers lui d'un pas tranquille.

Alors bien dormi ? Demanda t-elle, souriante.

Oui, pas mal. Toujours un peu désorienté par le temps de transport, il s'arrêta quelque seconde et s'exclama, vous arrivez pile au moment où je sors, vous avez fait comment pour deviner que j'étais déjà levé ?

Je m'occupe de la gestion des stocks d'eau sur la base, j'ai vu votre ligne pour votre douche allumée. Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour venir. Pour le timing, je t'avoue que c'est un coup de chance.

Elle sembla tout de même contente d'elle pour avoir plutôt bien calculer le temps de trajet et la durée de la douche de son collègue. « Jolie veste ! » lança-t-elle de façon désinvolte.

Niklas ne comprit pas tout de suite ce compliment. Il se regarda dans la surface réfléchissante de la porte face à la sienne. Il avait machinalement sorti la veste de son régiment de sa valise et l'avait passé comme il faisait tous les matins depuis des années.

C'est donc vrai que tu es militaire ! Phine me devra cinq crédits !

Alors que Niklas fronçait les sourcils, Ash s'expliqua.

On a entendu parler de toi, le nouvel ingénieur. Il y en a qui disait que tu étais un ancien militaire, d'autre un expatrié de Mercurius, ou encore une fille de Newson, tout juste sortie de l'académie. Elle roula des yeux devant cette dernière hypothèse. Je te laisse deviner les raisons de la dernière possibilité. Certains pensent que ça manque de personnelle féminin ici !

J'ai pourtant rencontré une charmante jeune femme hier, plaisanta Niklas, le docteur Vikita doit briser des cœurs dans le coin.

Haha ! Avec ton humour, tu va bien t'entendre avec le patron, toi ! Allez viens, je t'amène à son cabinet.

Le chemin parut un peu moins long qu'hier, malgré le fait que toutes les coursives semblaient être les mêmes.

Du coup, vous aviez parié quoi ? Militaire, Mercurius ou Jeune diplômée ? Demanda Niklas tout en suivant la responsable du personnel et de la gestion de l'eau.

Militaire, même si je vois pas bien ce qu'un militaire aurait envie de venir faire ici. C'est l'un des coins les plus calmes de la galaxie.

C'est que je ne suis plus militaire. Je cherchais un coin où je pourrais bosser tranquillement sans me faire tirer dessus. Ou pire.

Ash se retourna légèrement. Il lui fit signe de sa main gauche, noire cuivrée.

Ouais, je vois ce que vous voulez dire... Nous y voilà, le cabinet de Mélina !, Je te laisse à ses soins, et attention à ses mains baladeuses, un charmant jeune homme comme toi, ça risque de lui faire envie, lança-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup sec. Le docteur se retrouva juste devant eux.

Je t'ai entendu Ash ! Encore un commentaire comme celui-là et tu vas finir avec le plus gros mal de ventre de ta vie ! Un empoisonnement alimentaire est si vite arrivé ! Ou préfères-tu, peut-être, que j'asperge ta chambre de mes cultures de grippe bleue de Vinvi-Gamma !

Ash parut faussement s'offenser des menaces lancées contre elle. Posant une main sur son cœur, elle s'exclama : « Comment ! Moi je fais des commentaires désobligeant ?! Et tu me menace comme ça, des pires fléaux que ton petit labo concocte ? » Elle redevint elle-même, « Non mais sérieusement, ne nous l'effraye pas avec ta visite ! C'est dur de trouver des ingénieurs qui sont prêts à venir jusqu'ici. Allez, à plus Niklas et bonne journée à vous ! ». Ashley disparut rapidement à l'angle d'un couloir.

La grippe bleue hein ?

Niklas s'amusait de la situation.

C'est purement pour mes recherches ! Je n'irai pas les gaspiller pour Ashley...quoi que...Bon allez, ne restez pas dans le couloir Niklas ! Entrez.

Il se glissa dans l'ouverture de la porte. La pièce qu'il découvrit ne l'étonna pas. Tous les cabinets de médecin à travers tous les systèmes étaient pareil à ses yeux. Un bureau en angle, plusieurs tables pour allonger les patients. Tout était blanc et fait de métal. Beaucoup d'étagères remplis de livre, certains semblant très vieux. Une paillasse recouverte de carrelage blanc brillant prenait tout un angle de la pièce et, juste à coté, à droite en rentrant, une autre porte se dessinait.

Niklas posa son sac et sa valise aux pieds de l'une des chaises se trouvant à coté du bureau qui faisait face à la porte. Il attendit que la doctoresse soit revenue derrière son bureau. D'un sourire qui lui marqua le visage, elle l'invita à s'asseoir.

Alors Niklas ? Vous êtes vous remis de votre voyage ?

Non, pas vraiment, enfin...Pas encore.

Une autre nuit de sommeil et vous serez en pleine forme ! Vous n'avez pas déjeuné, j'imagine ?

Non, je suis venu ici directement, il s'arrêta quelques instants pour penser, et puis de tout façon, je ne sais pas où se trouve le réfectoire.

Mademoiselle Stanley ne vous à pas fait la visite hier ? Demanda Mélina. L'étonnement marquait son front.

Non, nous sommes directement aller à la chambre.

La femme médecin ricana à cette tournure de phrase un peu ambiguë qu'avait employé le jeune homme.

Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle ! Enfin, James a dû lui dire de vous menez à votre chambre sans même penser à vous faire visiter les autres endroits essentiels sur la base. Il oublie souvent ce genre de chose. Bref, je vous amènerai moi-même au réfectoire quand nous aurons fini. De toute façon, j'ai vu votre dossier, votre visite médical ne va pas prendre longtemps, elle regarda l'heure sur une horloge à cadrant accroché au mur sur sa droite, elle indiquait huit heures et quelques minutes. Oui, avec un peu de chance, nous rencontrerons Gowan là-bas.

Elle retourna son attention vers l'écran holographique allumé sur la gauche de son bureau. Il diffusait une lumière douce orangée sur son visage qui se reflétait dans ses cheveux blancs neige. Votre dossier indique que vous avez subi les procédures médicales ST 1, 2 et 3. Vous êtes la premières personne que je rencontre ayant supporté la ST3, Niklas. Vous l'avez bien vécu ?

Pas vraiment, en général, je la désactive. Je n'ai pas envie d'être en permanence sur le qui-vive et aller au toilette régulièrement me va ! son sourire se transmit instantanément à la docteure.

Très bien, j'allais vous conseillé de ne pas l'utiliser ici. Ça n'aurait pas été bon pour votre organisme. Avec la ST2, je n'ai pas besoin de vous faire de test sanguin.

Tant mieux, je n'aime pas les piqûres.

Un grand garçon comme vous, allons ! Je vais juste devoir ausculter votre prothèse. La personne qui s'occupait de votre dossier a inscrit qu'il fallait vérifier si vous en preniez bien soin. Enlevez votre haut et asseyez vous sur l'une des tables.

Niklas soupira doucement : « décidément, Selina voulait vraiment le materner jusqu'au bout. » Même à plusieurs années lumières d'elle, il sentait toujours sa présence quand il était question de son bras. Ce matin même, il avait même cru entendre ses remontrances sur le fait d'avoir laissé son bras se décharger complètement sans qu'elle ne fut là.

Malgré son caractère, elle était pour lui une inspiration. Elle l'avait aidé à ne faire qu'un avec son nouveau bras. « Il est peut être fait de métal et silicone, Niklas, mais c'est toujours toi qui donne les ordres ! », lui avait-elle dit un jour où il n'avait pas supporté que son bras ne répondisse pas aussi vite qu'il l'aurait voulu. Il y avait eu des jours bien pires, surtout au début, mais il ne préférait pas faire remonter ce genre de souvenir.

Il enleva sa veste et son t-shirt et alla s'asseoir sur la table la plus proche de la porte menant à une autre pièce. D'un coup d'œil à travers la porte fait de verre, il put voir indistinctement ce qui devait être un laboratoire. La docteure cherchait quelques instruments de mesure sur la paillasse et lui tournait partiellement le dos.

Niklas en profita pour regarder son bras qui allait être ausculté. Aucun câble apparent, des surfaces de métal lisses et en courbe naturelle pour imiter la forme d'un muscle. Les articulations était noires, le reste cuivré comme il l'avait demandé. On pouvait voir le bracelet de l'interface holographique, directement insérer dans son bras, comme un anneau argenté autour de son poignet. Sa paume et ses doigts étaient constellés de ronds noirs, plus ou moins grands selon leur emplacement. Cela lui permettait d'avoir un sens du toucher normal. Un bras normal comme le disait souvent Selina, ou presque. La version de sa prothèse était de grade militaire. Elle était plus résistante aux chocs, aux fortes chaleurs, par-balles et possédait le potentiel de compression et de traction de trois hommes. Mais heureusement, la dernière spécificité était activable et non permanente, pensa Niklas, qui s'était lui même déjà imaginé se casser quelques choses avec une poigne pareil.

Voila, je devrais avoir ce qu'il me faut pour voir si tout fonctionne bien, dit la docteure en se retournant vers Niklas, une tablette en main reliée à un câble fin et un scanner qu'un novice en médecine aurait pu prendre pour une loupe.

Le point de connexion se trouve là, d'une légère pression, il fit coulisser vers lui une petite partie de la plaque recouvrant son épaule. Le muscle mécanique et divers câble étaient désormais visibles, ainsi qu'un petit connecteur où Mélina pouvait brancher son matériel.

Voyons cela. Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, je n'ai jamais ausculté de bras comme le vôtre ! Mon secteur, avant d'être la médecine, c'est l'océanographie et la biologie marine. Mais votre dossier est vraiment très complet. Pendant qu'elle auscultait le bras de Niklas, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des commentaires. Apparemment la consommation d'énergie est stable. Serrez le poing, s'il vous plaît. Oui, la puissance de pression est normale. L'étanchéité est bonne aussi. Elle reposa sa tablette et la débrancha. Bien voyons la fusion des tissus maintenant. Depuis le temps que vous portez cette prothèse, vous n'avez pas eu de problème de rejet, d'après le dossier.

Non, aucun.

Je vais juste vérifier dans ce cas. Elle alluma son scanner et l'écran au centre fit jaillir une couleur bleutée qui donna un aspect étrange au médecin. Après quelques manipulations sur le cadran, elle obtint la qualité d'image qu'elle désirait. Elle observa toute la zone où commençait la prothèse, c'est à dire quasiment au cou de l'ingénieur. Elle supposa qu'une grande partie de son omoplate devait aussi faire partie de la prothèse. Elle n'osa pas imaginer plus de quelques secondes ce qu'avait dut enduré le pauvre jeune homme pour devoir subir une telle opération.

Le reste de son torse était constellé de traces d'impact de balle. Certaines cicatrises semblaient vieilles mais beaucoup d'entre elles étaient récentes et découlaient de l'explosion qui l'avait privé de son bras.

Bien ! tout est en ordre Niklas, suivez les conseils que l'on vous a donné au centre de traitement et tout devrait bien se passer pendant votre séjour parmi nous ! Rhabillez vous et nous pourrons aller prendre notre petit-déjeuné avec Gowan. Enfin moi, je ne prendrais qu'un thé.

Une fois Niklas rhabillé, ils partirent directement pour le réfectoire. Ils ne purent échanger que quelques mots car la route fut rapide pour y arriver.

C'était une grande salle. Les murs et le toit étaient principalement composés de baies vitrées. La lumière naturelle était superbe de bon matin dans ce vaste espace. Une fois encore, Niklas ne s'étonna pas de la disparité des styles de meubles et de chaises qui étaient mis en place ça et là.

Il n'y avait qu'une poignée de personnes rassemblée autour de la même table. La silhouette de Gowan était clairement visible parmi eux. On pouvait l'entendre de la porte, sa voix forte portant loin. Autour de lui s'élevait un brouhaha, mélange de rires et de discutions animées.

Gowan ! On vous entend, vous et votre troupe, jusqu'à la Station E33 ! Je vous amène votre nouvel ingénieur, cria la vieille docteure avec force.

Le groupe se retourna en partie vers les deux nouveaux venus. Tous étaient en tenue de travail similaire à celle que portait Ashley. Elles étaient cependant de couleurs variées. Mackinnon se leva pour accueillir Mélina et Niklas.

Vous voilà Niklas ! Bien reposé ? J'espère que Mélina ne vous a pas trop torturé!lançat-t-il en regardant malicieusement la doctoresse. Mais je parle ! Prenez un siège avec nous !, L'ingénieur en chef prit Niklas par l'épaule pour le mener à un siège que l'un des hommes, se trouvant là, avait libéré. On apporta un siège confortable pour Mélina et on redisposa la table pour que tout le monde puisse s'asseoir autour.

Une fois que tous furent attablés, Gowan se tourna vers Niklas et reprit la parole bien fort pour que tout le monde l'entende : « Voilà notre nouvelle ingénieur, les gars ! C'est un ancien de la CDR, comme moi ! Alors pas de bêtise ! Faisons les présentations, voilà Jim Hullon, il pointa du doigt un homme bien bâtie, ayant le visage d'un bon grand-père avec ses cheveux blancs coiffés sur le coté, c'est le mécanos en chef sur la base 1. »

Je m'occupe surtout des TT100, nos véhicules de transport en surface. Bienvenue, Niklas.

Des TT100 ? ça existe encore ? On utilisait des TT700 pendant nos déplacement et ils me semblaient déjà très vieux !

Hey ! Tant que ça roule et que c'est étanche ! Je vous rassure, les filtres à C02 tombent rarement en panne.

Je suis tout de suite rassuré, ironisa l'ingénieur.

Voilà ensuite Elizabeth Hemming, reprit Gowan, elle est responsable de tout ce qui est drainage de l'eau et du maintient des routes. Ça va être notre pilote pour nous amener à ta base. La jeune femme qui lui fit signe avait sans doute le même âge que lui. Ses cheveux, teints en argenté sur des racines noir apparentes, étaient en bataille et cachaient en partie des yeux noirs, assombris par du maquillage aux tons foncés. Niklas nota une pointe d'origine asiatique. « Enfin si ce terme veut encore dire quelques choses de nos jours » pensa-t-il.

Appelez moi Lizzie ! Il n'y a que Gowan pour encore s'amuser à m'appeler Elizabeth, elle lui tira la langue. Je vais vous servir de chauffeur, je dois aller voir si la route qui mène à votre base est encore praticable. Ça fait quelques mois que personne n'est aller par là.

Très bien Lizzie, désolé de vous donner du travail en plus.

Bah ! Faut bien que je me trouve quelque chose à faire de toute façon, sinon Altus va être sur mon dos.

Le type en blouse blanche et à l'air louche là-bas, reprit Gowan en riant, c'est Phinéas Schwarzschild, c'est avec lui que j'ai crée LA liqueur. L'homme présenté par l'ingénieur en chef avait le visage creuser et des sourcils qui lui donner un air sévère. Ces cheveux, coiffé en arrière de façon rudimentaire, semblait avoir été blond avant que l'age ne les fasse ternir et que le blanc devienne majoritaire.

Que l'on a crée ensemble Mackinnon ! Sans moi, tu serais encore entrain de chercher quelques choses à faire moisir pour en boire le jus ensuite. On m'a dit que vous aviez apprécié notre bébé, Niklas, c'est la marque des hommes de goût.

Oui, une expérience particulière que je retenterais avec plaisir. On vous appelle Phine non ? Ashley m'a dit que vous lui deviez cinq crédits.

Ah, oui ! Ricana le scientifique, malgré le fait que vous m'êtes sympathique pour avoir apprécié notre liqueur, vous m'avez fait perdre de l'argent ! Vous ne pouviez pas être une jeune femme ?

Désolé de vous décevoir, plaisanta Niklas.

La dernière personne qui avait laissé sa place à Niklas revint avec un plateau sur lequel reposait une tasse de thé, un ensemble de petits pains, pour toute la table au vue de leur quantité, un bol et une jarre fumante, de ce que Niklas identifia à l'odeur comme du café.

Je te présente Julius Tiberia, celui-ci prit place à la table une fois qu'il eut déposé le plateau. Il était grand, fin, un teint hâlé et avait de long cheveux noirs. C'est un ingénieur de station, comme toi, la sienne est proche de la base.

La station E8 pour être exacte, enchanté et bienvenue Niklas. Ils se serrèrent la main.

Bon ! Avec tout ça, j'ai soif moi, enchaîna Gowan en se raclant la gorge. Il prit la jarre du plateau et allait s'en servir quand il remarqua le regard inquisiteur que lui lançait Mélina au dessus de sa tasse de thé.

Il remplit le bol de Niklas en premier, puis se servit. Le liquide noir et chaud ne sentait pas toute à fait comme le café et il était un peu plus brun. Il y goûta en prenant une petite gorgée mais ne sut pas dire ce que ça pouvait être. Julius sembla se rendre compte de l'hésitation de son nouveau collège.

Ce n'est pas du café désolé, c'est de la chicoré.

De la quoi ? Demanda Niklas en finissant sa gorgée.

De la chicoré, c'est une plante que l'on fait pousser ici pour en torréfier la racine. Cela remplace le café. Apparemment, ça remonte à l'époque de la colonisation de la planète. Importée du café coûtait cher, l'un des superviseurs des importations a récupéré cette idée de son séjour sur je-ne-sais-plus-quelle-planète. Bref, on importe plus de café depuis longtemps maintenant.

Tu t'y feras, ne t'inquiète pas ! On s'y est tous fait, lança Lizzie, je te conseille d'y mettre du sucre ou du lait de soja, ou les deux ! Ou alors tu fais comme Mélina et tu carbures au thé à la place.

Celle-ci posa sa tasse vide : « Je ne « carbure » pas ! J'apprécie chaque tasse que je prends. ! »

Je parle surtout de la quantité, assura Lizzie. Avouez ! Vous en êtes à combien de tasse par jour ? Presque autant que Mackinnon pour sa liqueur, je parie ! elle finit sa phrase sur un rire mélodieux et un grognement de celui-ci.

La vieille doctoresse sembla faussement réfléchir : « hum..je dois être à quatre tasses par jour je pense. Et vous Gowan ? »

Sans commentaire, lança-t-il en finissant son bol et en enfournant dans sa bouche l'un des petits pains.

Niklas les avait goûté. C'était des petits pain au lait de soja. Ils étaient bons et sucrés, et s'accordaient plutôt bien avec le goût de la chicoré. Le reste du déjeuné ne fut marqué que par la reprise des conversations qui semblaient s'être arrêtées avec l'entrée de Mélina et Niklas.

Un à un, les membres de ce petit comité se levèrent pour effectuer leurs tâches du jour. Il ne restait que Gowan, Lizzie, Mélina et lui quand le grand ingénieur se leva enfin. Il s'essuya la bouche de sa manche et lança un râle de contentement.

Bon ! Voilà une bonne chose de fait. Lizzie, Niklas, si vous avez fini, on va se diriger vers le hangar de sortie. On va avoir de la route aujourd'hui.

Je suis à vous tout de suite, répondit Elizabeth en finissant sa tasse d'une traite.

De même ! S'exclama Niklas en lançant des regards autours de lui. Il repéra ce qu'il cherchait, une pile de plateaux et de tasses sales vers lesquels Gowan se dirigeait. Il se leva pour déposer son mug, suivi de Lizzie qui avait ramassé la tasse de la doctoresse.

Celle-ci se leva et salua tout le monde avant de partir : « Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et un bon séjour parmi nous, Niklas. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, sur le plan médical, Gowan vous montrera comment m'appeler depuis votre station. »

Merci docteur !

Vous inquiétez pas Doc ! Lança Lizzie. On s'occupe de lui ! Et elle fit un clin d'œil à Niklas.

Une fois que tout fut rangé, le trio s'engagea dans une série de couloirs et de halls. Le silence d'après un copieux petit-déjeuné était de mise. Un crachotement soudain le brisa, il venait du haut-parleur camouflé dans les parois de la station : « Il est 9h de matin ! Nous somme le 18 Mai ! Bonne journée sur Rain ! » Lança une voix robotique. « Sans doute une intelligence artificielle préprogrammée », pensa Niklas. Juste après cette annonce, une musique commença à être joué.

Niklas n'avait pas de goût particulier en musique. Si le rythme était bon, que les paroles avaient un sens ou que l'histoire racontée était bien, ça lui suffisait. La musique qui résonnait dans le couloir était plaisante à l'oreille. Les accords de guitare sèche et la batterie donnaient un rythme dansant et le tout avaient un je-ne-sais-quoi nostalgique du temps passé. Les paroles étaient en ancien Anglais, une langue qui s'était depuis longtemps fondu dans le parlé «spaciens ». Gowan et Lizzy fredonnaient tous les deux les paroles. Lizzy semblait même marcher au rythme de cette chanson, à la limite de la danse. Elle remarqua le sourcil levé d'étonnement de l'ingénieur.

« C'est notre chanson ! » S'exclama-t-elle, « Enfin, la chanson de notre planète, elle passe quasiment tous les matins ici. Elle s'appelle « Have you ever seen the rain » du groupe CCR. »

C'est bien ce que j'avais cru entendre dans le refrain oui. CCR ? Ça veut dire quoi ?

Lizzie s'arrêta un instant en plein mouvement, un peu décontenancée par sa question.

Aucune idée, répondit Gowan, quand on a reçu notre banque de musique, elle était en partie corrompue. On a les titres des chansons, mais seulement les initiales des groupes.

Gowan s'arrêta pour écouter la fin du morceau. Un autre se lança. Il avait un rythme plus lent. Les premières paroles semblaient être « sitting in the morning sun » mais Niklas n'arriva pas à comprendre la suite.

\- Francis, notre IAPP qui gère la musique, nous a dit qu'on a seulement quelques décennies de la musique de l'ancien temps, reprit l'ingénieur en chef, seulement les musiques des années 1950 à 1999 si ça te dit quelque chose.

Je ne suis pas vraiment versé dans l'histoire de l'ancienne Terre. En tout cas, ça sonne bien !

Ils devaient jouer de la musique en permanence à l'époque, s'exclama Lizzie, parce que je n'ai pas encore entendu deux fois la même musique depuis que je suis là ! Sauf notre chanson bien sûr.

Gowan posa sa main sur ses cheveux colorés et lui mis en désordre.

C'est parce que tu n'es pas encore là depuis assez longtemps, gamine !

Et toi, tu y es depuis trop longtemps, le vieux !

Cette chamaillerie enfantine fit chaud au cœur de l'ingénieur. Pour le peu qu'il avait pu voir de cette endroit, l'ambiance lui plaisait beaucoup. Cette histoire de musique, d'hymne planétaire fit resurgir des souvenirs de plusieurs de ses affectations pendant son service dans le CDR. Il se souvint d'une planète, Icar ou Ocar, il ne se souvenait plus exactement, le nom ne lui était pas resté, mais la musique qui y passait oui. La banque de musique qu'ils avaient reçu au moment de la colonisation de cette planète était, elle aussi, corrompue en partie. Sauf qu'ils avaient été un peu plus malchanceux. Une seule décennie était restée lisible. Laquelle c'était, il ne s'en souvenait plus non plus, mais l'un des groupes qui chantaient en vieil Anglais lui avait beaucoup plu. L'homme qui s'occupait de la musique sur sa station en passait au moins un morceau tous les jours. Le groupe portait le nom d'un insecte terrien mais le terme précis échappait à Niklas sur le moment.

Mais le fait d'avoir une banque de musique corrompue n'était pas une généralité. En tout cas, pas sur les grandes et anciennes colonies. Dans son enfance, il avait pu entendre beaucoup de musiques de l'ancien temps, de tout les genres possibles. Ce n'est qu'à son arrivée sur Newson que Niklas avait pu entendre pour la première fois une chanson inédite, créée et jouée seulement sur Newson. L'artiste était une jeune femme. Sa voix vibrait de puissance et l'accompagnement des cuivres et du piano l'avait subjugué. Mais peu de musiques originales sortent de leurs système de naissance. Les mondes se contentent généralement des banques de musique de l'ancien temps. « Les gens de l'ancien monde ont créé tellement de musique qu'on aurait pas suffisamment d'une vie entière pour les écouter toutes ! », lui avait dit un ami de son ancien régiment.

Les musiques s'enchaînaient pendant que leur petit groupe se dirigeait vers le hangar de sortie.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, après avoir passer un dernier sas. Le hangar était vaste, haut de plafond et sur trois niveaux. Sur chaque niveaux étaient garés des TT100, le modèle de transport terrestre le plus vieux que Niklas avait pu voir. Malgré cela, il ne put dire si ils étaient si vieux que ça. Ils semblaient tous en bonne condition et malgré leur ancienneté, ils ressemblaient aux véhicules TT que Niklas avait pu utilisé pendant ses missions. Presque un siècle et demi séparait pourtant ces modèles. Les software avaient dû bien sûr être mis à jour mais dans l'ensemble, tout était rester pareil. La structure principale avait la même forme, un trapèze d'environ vingt mètres de long, fait de plaques de métal lisse, le tout monté sur six grosses roues, deux pairs à l'arrière, une à l'avant. Légèrement en pointe, l'avant accueillait le poste de pilotage. L'arrière n'était un grand espace vide où les marchandises , ou les passagers, pouvaient être installées. Les portes étaient latérales. Elles se relevaient et glissaient vers le haut mais Niklas savait qu'il y avait aussi une porte sur l'arrière. Cette pensée lui fit, pendant un instant, avoir une sueur froide. Un frisson de dégoût ou de peur, il n'aurait pas su le dire lui même, car cette sensation le quitta rapidement. La porte arrière était ici bloquée par un supplément de transport, un autre bloc de transport étant rattaché au véhicule, qui semblait être sur le départ sur le niveau principale. Les deux autres niveaux, l'un surélevé, l'autre en partie en sous-sol, se rejoignaient sur le niveau principale devant le sas de sortie, que trois véhicules pouvaient emprunter au vue de ses dimensions.

Voila notre TT pour ce matin ! S'exclama Lizzie en sautant vers les marches permettant de pénétrer dans le véhicule, dont les portes étaient à environ soixante-dix centimètres du sol. C'est ce cher Johnny C ! c'est mon bébé. La pilote finit sa phrase en un large mouvement de présentation vers le transport.

Impressionnant pour un TT100, je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait durer aussi longtemps.

C'est parce qu'on en prend soin ! Jim, moi et les autres mécanos, on s'occupe bien de nos TT, ils ont tous une IAPP et leurs petits noms.

S'ils ont une IA, à quoi sert le pilote ? S'interrogea Niklas.

Les intelligences artificielles à personnalité préprogrammée ne s'occupent pas du pilotage, seulement des scanners, des sous systèmes de maintenance et pour avoir de la compagnie quand on roule.

Lizzie était tout sourire quand elle monta enfin les marches, elle toqua trois fois sur la paroi externe et les lumières s'allumèrent. Une voix robotique très enthousiaste retentit à l'intérieur.

Elizabeth ! Comment allez vous ce matin ? On prend la route ? J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les roues !

Je vais bien Johnny C ! Oui, on va aller faire un long tour aujourd'hui.

Gowan et Niklas montèrent à leur tour dans le véhicule.

Monsieur Mackinnon ! C'est un plaisir de vous avoir à bord, la voix de Johnny C retentit de plus belle. Je ne reconnais pas ce monsieur, qui est il Elizabeth ?

Johnny C, je te présente Niklas Vanroff, c'est un nouvel ingénieur de station.

Enchanté Monsieur Vanroff ! C'est un plaisir de nous avoir parmi nous ! Prenez place !

Bonjour Johnny C, enchanté de même. Niklas posa son sac sur un siège vide et sa valise par terre à coté de lui en s'asseyant. Merci de nous conduire ce matin.

Lizzie se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. Elle prit sa place de pilote et lança les moteurs. Les portes se rabattirent et le déclic habituel des joints d'étanchéités se fit entendre. La lumière interne s'intensifia. Gowan qui était encore debout prit enfin place dans le siège en face de Niklas. « Tous les TT se ressemblent vu de l'intérieur » pensa Niklas. Une série de sièges sur les cotés des parois, des filets à marchandises au plafond et divers petits containers. Il devait y avoir des équipements de survie en cas de besoin au cas où l'on devrait faire une sortie. Et il y avait une trousse de secours ainsi qu'un extincteur juste sous les sièges. Cela, il le savait très bien car c'était de série sur les transports et c'était son boulot, à l'époque, de savoir tout les spécificités de chaque machine qu'il devait entretenir.

Niklas n'était pas remonté dans un TT depuis son dernier combat sous les ordres du CDR.

Le frisson qui l'avait pris un peu plus tôt revint en force. Un spasme secoua son bras robotique qu'il calma en se prenant la main et en serrant le poing. Il retrouva ses esprits en prenant de longues inspirations. La voix de Lizzie le tira de ce mauvais moment.

L'équipe de Jim a eu le temps de charger tout ce dont tu auras besoin là-haut Niklas.

Le moteur rugit dans une rapide accélération.

Préparez vous au départ ! Lança Johnny C.

Direction la Station N27 ! On devrait mettre environ huit heures pour se rendre à notre premier arrêt, si la route n'est pas trop mauvaise.

Le bloc de transport s'éleva légèrement quand les amortisseurs des six roues s'enclenchèrent. Le véhicule se dirigea vers le grand sac de sortie ou un autre attendait le départ. La radio interne grésilla.

Bonne route tout le monde! lança la voix de Julius Tiberia à la radio.

Lizzie se pencha vers l'émetteur de son interface holographique et répondit.

Bonne route à toi aussi Julius ! On se voit la semaine prochaine pour ton ravitaillement.

Une fois que les deux véhicules furent l'un à coté de l'autre dans le sas de sortie, la porte intérieur se referma derrière eux. L'équilibrage de le pression fit grincer les parois. Le sourcil levé de Niklas ne déclencha pas de réaction auprès de Gowan, si ce n'est qu'un haussement d'épaule. « Ce genre de bruit devait être courant avec d'aussi vieux modèles de transport terrestre », se rassura l'ingénieur.

Vous avez dit notre première arrêt ? On ne va pas directement vers la station ? Demanda t-il.

Non, ta station est trop loin pour l'atteindre d'une seule traite, répondit Gowan. On s'arrêtera dans la station Nord Prime en premier, puis les stations N10 et N19.

On devrait atteindre ta station dans quatre jours environs, lança Lizzie depuis la cabine de pilotage. On pourra se reposer chez Caleb, c'est lui qui s'occupe de la station N10.

Les vibrations du véhicule bercèrent Niklas pendant les premières minutes du trajet. C'est à demi endormi qu'il se rendit compte que Lizzie venait de lui parler.

Niklas ? Tu veux venir devant ? Je crois que Gowan rattrape sa nuit.

En effet, quand l'ingénieur se tourna vers son chef, il était en partie allongé sur deux sièges et avait le menton rabattu sur sa poitrine. Un léger ronflement montrait qu'il dormait profondément.

Il rejoignit la cabine et prit la place du second pilote. Celle-ci était spacieuse ayant été conçu pour accueillir quatre sièges à la base. Mais seulement deux avaient été laissés. Les consoles, les murs et la plupart des boutons, avaient été peints de couleurs vives et de dégradés sombres. L'ensemble ressemblait à une galaxie de couleurs et de reflets métalliques. Il y avait, ça et là, des petites peluches, des colliers et des miroirs attachés aux parois et au plafond.

Alors ? Comment tu trouves mon bureau ? Demanda joyeusement Lizzie.

Très jolie, c'est pas le genre de truc que l'on pouvait faire dans le CDR. Nos pilotes n'étaient pas très peluche.

Tes trajets devaient être barbant ! S'exclama la pilote.

Niklas regarda en arrière vers la porte de sortie. Le frisson revint pendant une fraction de seconde. Il tourna la tête brusquement vers l'une des peluches accrochées au plafond. Il s'aperçut enfin qu'Elizabeth le fixait.

Tout n'étaient pas barbant, non. Avec mon escouade, on a eu des bons moments comme des plus difficiles. Et puis l'action ne nous laissait pas vraiment le temps de nous ennuyer.

Tu as servi pendant combien de temps dans le CDR ?

Environ neuf ans...enfin si on compte les années d'entraînement.

Elizabeth modifia légèrement leur trajectoire pour suivre la route qui se dessinait devant eux. Cette dernière était légèrement surélevée et faite de la même roche que le reste de la région. Le paysage, plat et d'un noir gris monotone, s'étalait devant eux sur des dizaines de kilomètres. Une longue plaine de basalte, complètement nue de toute végétation. Chaque creux étaient remplie par l'eau des pluies.

Gowan m'a parlé des camps d'entraînement du Corps. La description qu'il m'en a faite me fait un peu froid dans le dos. Elle sembla frissonner à ce souvenir. C'est vrai que l'un des camps est sur la lune de Amaru ?

Oui, c'est pour l'entraînement en milieu hostile. On y passe après sept mois de formation sur la station Calypso qui est en orbite autour de la lune.

Mais c'est l'enfer là-bas ! S'exclama Elizabeth. Je me suis renseignée, la flore et la faune sont toxiques au toucher, l'air et les pluies sont acides et les températures varient entre -40 et 70 degrés !

On y passe que trois semaines, rassura l'ingénieur mais un bâillement le coupa. C'est intense je l'avoue et on a pas vraiment l'occasion de dormir durant le séjour. Mais c'est un entraînement obligatoire pour les forces spéciales. Niklas haussa des épaules. Et pour l'environnement, ça a été choisi pour ça. Ça nous apprend à vivre en combinaison permanente.

Trois semaines en combinaison ! L'horreur ! La pilote fixa l'ingénieur, son regard atterré montrait qu'elle avait peine à croire qu'une personne pouvait être volontaire pour ce genre de traitement.

C'était pas la meilleur partie de notre entraînement, je te l'avoue volontiers.

C'était quoi alors ? Elle se ravisa et regarda droit devant elle. Désolée, je suis un peu trop curieuse peut être. On me le dit souvent. Je parle et je parle.

Ça va, il sourit au reflet de la pilote sur le pare-brise. C'est normal d'avoir des questions à poser au nouveau venu ! On apprend à se connaître comme ça. Et puis, pendant mon service, je répondais plus souvent aux question que je ne les posais. Désolé de ne pas être plus curieux que ça, on avait pas le droit de l'être avec mon ancien capitaine. La discipline militaire, ironisa Niklas en levant les mains au ciel.

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent, seulement perturbé par le vibrement de la carlingue du véhicule.

Gowan va tous te montrer quand on sera arriver à ta station. Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir complètement récupéré de ton voyage, tu devrais te reposer ici.

Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Tu piquais déjà du nez quand je t'ai appelée et tu va finir par me faire bâiller aussi à force de te décrocher la mâchoire ! Repose toi. On arrivera à la station Nord Prime dans trois heures, je te réveillerais.

Niklas fixa le plafond quelques secondes avant de répondre. La fatigue le faisait tourner au ralentit, c'était vrai, pensa-t-il.

Oui, je vais me poser un peu, tu as raison. Les voyages sans caisson, c'est vraiment crevant.

M'en parle pas, quand je vais voir ma mère sur Caspillon, je dois toujours prendre un... enfin bref, je te laisse te reposer.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil pendant qu'il se trouvait une place confortable pour se reposer. Il sortit une paire de lunette polarisée de l'une des poches intérieur de sa veste. C'était l'un des cadeaux d'adieu qu'on lui avait fait quand il avait quitté l'hôpital. Une fois mise en place, elle polarisait la lumière naturelle et artificielle en un dégradé de couleurs douces. Une vibration, aux niveau des tempes, aidait à se détendre. Ce genre de petit bijou de technologie coûtait relativement cher. Le jeune qui lui avait offert avait dû se ruiner. Seul bémol que Niklas avait pu noté : les branches et l'armature des verres étaient bleues turquoise. Les verres quand à eux semblaient roses brillants quand la lumière se reflétait dedans.

Elizabeth pouffa en mettant sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas éclater de rire devant ce spectacle. Niklas abaissa ses lunettes pour lui lancer un regard menaçant mais cette façade tomba en un clin d'œil. Il s'installa confortablement dans son siège, ne voulant pas faire de commentaire sur l'étrangeté de ses lunettes. Il fut rapidement bercé par les volutes de couleur qui glissaient devant ses yeux et par la vibration qui lui massait les tempes. Savoir s'endormir rapidement pour voler quelques minutes de repos devait être la capacité des soldats qu'il préférait. Le sommeil vint, les rêves aussi.

Il était assit dans ce même véhicule, les couleurs en moins. Les membres de son escouade discutaient tranquillement. Mais les voix semblaient déformés, comme ralenties. Son Pistolet ARP-12, surnommé Harpie, était posé sur ces genoux. Il aurait pu sembler lourd et disproportionné mais l'entraînement lui permettait de le manier parfaitement. Il ne s'en servait pas souvent et, pour la majeur partie du temps, il était chargé de balles non létales. Sa mission d'ingénieur au sein d'une escouade de choc n'était pas d'éliminée l'adversaire mais de tenir ses coéquipiers en vie et en sécurité. Sa vraie arme était son interface holographique, le brassard qui lui entourait l'avant bras gauche. Avec elle, il rechargeait les boucliers de ses alliés ou faisait sauter les fortifications ennemis. Si un ennemi les attaquait, il pouvait toujours lancer des décharges électriques pour le sonner mais rien de plus dangereux. Chaque mission se ressemblait. Ils devaient intervenir rapidement pour couper court aux attaques contre les bâtiments de la compagnie. Depuis le début du conflit, c'était la même chose. Une routine bien étrange, mécanique même, mais c'était les ordres.

Mais aujourd'hui, quelques choses clochait, Niklas pouvait le sentir. Il sentait que quelque chose allait se passer, un événement très important mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi.

Soudain, le véhicule fut brusquement pris sous l'assaut des balles. L'attaque avait été si rapide qu'aucun des soldats n'avaient réagi. Les balles commençaient à transpercer le blindage, rebondissant sur les parois intérieures et blessant ses coéquipiers. Le bruit était assourdissant. Les pilotes furent les premiers touchés. Leur TT700 vira d'un seul coup et se planta dans la façade d'un magasin. Les réflexes appris pendant son entraînement prirent le dessus. Les boucliers furent rechargés, les armes activées. La porte arrière s'ouvrit dans un grand flash de lumière qui l'éblouit, le forçant à fermer les yeux.

Niklas ? Eh oh ?

Il ouvrit les yeux. La lumière n'était plus là. Le visage d'une jeune femme aux cheveux argentés remplissait son champ de vision. Il cligna des yeux quelques secondes. Il sentait le poids des lunettes qui avaient glissés sur son nez. Le véhicule dans lequel il était lui semblait irréel, plein de couleurs et de lumières douces et fluctuantes.

On est arrivé à la station Nord Prime, Lizzie recula devant l'expression étonnée, figée qui marquait le visage de l'ingénieur. Tu es réveillé, Niklas ? Ou tu dors encore là ?

Tout lui revint. La mission était finie. Le contrat, le voyage, la pluie, Lizzie et les autres, tout se remettait en place.

Il retira ses lunettes trop rapidement et se griffa la tempe droite avec l'un de ses ongles.

Dis donc, pour une petite sieste d'une heure, tu es parti bien loin, on dirait ! dit Lizzie. Tu m'as fixé avec un de ses regards, tu avais l'air perdu.

Oui désolé... le fait de dormir dans un endroit nouveau je suppose, répondit Niklas en rangeant ses lunettes. On est arrivé alors ?

Nous sommes à la station Nord Prime, répéta l'IA, Johnny C. Quel plaisir de se retrouver dans ces contrées ! L'air y est plus pur ! Enfin pour mes filtres à particules, Haha !

Exact, la route à l'air d'avoir était bonne jusqu'ici.

La voix de Gowan venait de l'arrière du véhicule. « On va descendre ici pour la pause déjeuner. » Dans un dernier étirement pour chasser les courbatures dut à sa sieste, l'ingénieur en chef ouvrir la porte du transport.

La station Nord Prime ressemblait beaucoup à la station Prime. Niklas décela la même étrangeté dans la disparité des styles de décoration. Le niveau technologique lui semblait ici dater du siècle dernier en majeur partie. Les couloirs et salles qu'ils traversèrent pendant leur halte lui parurent similaires à ceux de Prime, mais en plus petit et surtout en plus vieux. L'accueil fut chaleureux et pendant les deux heures qu'ils passèrent ici, Niklas fit la connaissance des membres de l'équipe Nord, avec qui il aurait le plus de contact durant son contrat. Il sympathisa particulièrement avec l'homme qui s'occupait des transmissions radio de la zone. Il s'appelait Janov Weryk, ses parents était originaire de Mir'medi mais lui avait grandi sur une planète voisine.

Leur chef, un certain Michael Fuchs, était malheureusement absent à leur arrivée. Il s'occupait de la maintenance d'une station proche et n'arriva qu'au moment où l'équipe repartait vers la station N27. Mais ils eurent quand même le temps d'avoir une petite discussion.

Le voyage jusqu'à leurs arrêts pour la nuit fut plus monotone, les discussions tournaient autours des dernières nouvelles sur les troubles au frontières du système, du passé de Gowan dans l'armée et de quelques histoires et anecdotes qui circulaient sur la planète. Lizzie se fit un plaisir de mettre au courant Niklas de tous les ragots récents pour, selon elle, lui permettre d'avoir une bonne base de connaissance sur les gens avec qui il allait travailler. Il y avait apparemment une rivalité saine entre les ingénieurs de la station Nord et les ingénieurs de l'Ouest. Le directeur Farland avait instauré, au début de sa prise de fonction, un concours, à ceux qui produiraient le plus, iraient le plus de période de congé. Mais le concours était depuis longtemps biaisé, depuis que les deux équipes s'était mis d'accord pour rendre des bulletins de rendement exactement égaux. Cela n'empêchait pas la rivalité entre les ingénieurs qui s'envoyaient des piques amicales à chaque rencontres inter-station. Quelques petites histoires de cœurs, ainsi qu'une liste des nouveaux, anciens et couple actuels qu'ils pouvaient y avoir sur la planète s'en suivit. Niklas écoutait cela comme un briefing de mission, avec les traits d'humours de Gowan en plus.

Le soleil pale du système Zyrros déclina tout au long de leurs voyages vers l'horizon, jusqu'à prend une couleur d'ocre jaunes. Le ciel, qui avait demeuré d'un bleu puissant toutes la journée, pris des teintes de vert autour de l'astre couchant. Le couché de soleil prit, dans ces derniers instants, une couleur plus naturel de rouge éclatant. Le paysage de roche trempé par les pluies devint alors incandescent. La moindre surface d'eau sembla s'enflammer. Le surface noir d'alors devint un monde de lave brillante, s'écoulant à perte de vue. Ce kaléidoscope de couleur émerveilla Niklas qui passa les derniers moments de leurs trajets vers la station N10 dans le silence et la contemplation de cette planète qui allait être la sienne pendant quelques années.

A l'approche final de la base, Lizzie lança un appel pour demander l'ouverture du garage.

Une voix robotique féminine à l'accent roulant les R lui répondit : Monsieur Aberline vous souhaites la bienvenu chez lui, la porte 1 va s'ouvrir dans quelques instants.

Merci Marva, répondit Gowan avec son propre communicateur. Il a changé son IAPP apparemment.

Lizzie s'engagea dans la voie menant à la porte 1 qui s'entrouvrait à leurs approche. Avant de terminer les dernières manœuvres, elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers l'ingénieur en Chef

Il faut peut être lui dire Gowan..

Me dire quoi ? Demanda Niklas.

Gowan parut pensif, pesant mentalement le pour et le contre.

Oui... écoute Niklas, Caleb, le type chez qui on va passer la soirée et la nuit, c'est un ancien citoyen de Mercurius, il est du genre à faire des amalgames surtout avec les soldats de notre compagnie. Pour lui on est des « enfoirés de meurtriers » pour reprendre ses termes. Me concernant, il me tolère parce que j'ai servis dans les ingénieurs et parce que je n'ai quasiment pas participer au premier conflit avec sa société.

Mais Niklas aussi, c'est un ingénieur, alors ça devrait passer, non ? Demanda Elizabeth.

C'est pas un soldat de première ligne mais il a participer au dernier conflit. Et des deux combats, c'était pas le plus beau.

Je vais peut être ranger ma veste de mon escouade du coup et on ne lui dit pas..

Non, interrompit Gowan, tu gardes ta veste, on lui dit noir sur blanc qui tu es, vous allez devoir bosser ensemble pendant pas mal de temps alors pas de faux semblant. Ça ne compliquerait que les chose d'autant plus. Il va mal le prendre, il va gueuler peut être mais de toute façon, on ne peux pas s'arrêter autre part.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que sa station fait office de transite entre les stations proches de la base Nord et les stations les plus éloignés. La prochaine station est bien plus loin et elle est inoccupé, ça nous prendrais 5 heures pour y aller et on devrait attendre 2 heures pour qu'elle soit opérationnel pour qu'on y rentre, répondit Lizzie. Autant dormir dans le TT et tu as vu comme les sièges sont « confortable ».

Bon... Aller Elizabeth, fait nous rentrer.

Gowan prit la place du copilote pendant que Niklas rassemblait ses affaires. Ses pensées lui firent remonter les pires moments du conflit, les civiles qui les accueillaient avec des pierres voir pires, les bagarres dans les bars même après la fin des combats « On va passer une bonne soirée je pense » dit-il pour lui même. Les dernières tremblements du véhicule indiquèrent leurs arrivé dans le garage. Avant d'enfin sortir avec ses affaires sur le dos, Niklas vérifia la charge de son bras et l'intensité de sa force, régler sur « Normal ». Un simple petit mouvement du doigt et elle pouvait être doubler... « être prêt à tout, toujours » pensa-t-il en se rappelant son instructeur pendant son entraînement.

Les portes du véhicule s'ouvrirent sur une large pièce, version miniature du hangar des stations principales dans lesquelles ils étaient passés dans la journée. Un autre TT était parqué en face d'eux, ainsi que plusieurs autres véhicules plus petits, « Sans doute les drones de récolte » pensa Niklas. Des pièces détachés traînait un peu partout autour des drones, qui pour la plus part semblaient en partie démonté.

Quand Leur petit groupe descendit enfin du véhicule, ils aperçurent leur hôte qui les attendant en haut d'un escalier qui menait vers la station en elle-même. L'homme, Caleb, était grand, svelte, ses cheveux paille, coiffés vers l'avant, lui donné une impression de jeunesse figé. Mais c'était sans compter son visage, dure et marqué. Il devait avoir dans les quarante ans pensa Niklas. Il portait la tenue que Niklas avait pu voir porté par les autres ingénieurs des stations, la sienne était rouge bordeaux et porter le numéro 10, imprimé sur l'épaule et un N majuscule sur le col.

Alors ! C'est lui, ton nouveau protégé Mackinnon! Fallait que tu le colles dans l'équipe Nord hein ! Lança leur hôte, dissimulant à peine sa colère.

C'est comme ça qu'on accueil son supérieur, Aberline ? Rétorqua Gowan, avec un masque de fausse colère.

Caleb soupira et se retourna pour passer par la porte dans son dos. « Bienvenu ! » cria t-il au loin, « c'est pas comme si je pouvais vous virer de tout façon ! ».

Les nouvelles vont vites, on dirait, dit calmement Niklas.

Oui.. c'est l'inconvénient d'être sur Rain. On peux rarement garder un secret très longtemps, répondit en chuchotant Elizabeth.

Ça facilite les choses, répliqua Gowan, Au moins notre arrivée n'était pas une surprise et il a eu le temps d'être vraiment en colère.

La station dans laquelle ils entrèrent semblaient mieux tenu que le reste du garage, même si il y avait ça et là quelque pièces d'électronique, ainsi que des chiffons et autres détritus.

Une table avait été préparé, avec trois chaises et un repas sous cloche. Leurs hôte n'était déjà plus là. La voix de l'IA de la base les invita à se mettre à table.

Désolé du comportement de Monsieur Aberline, s'excusa la voix, il a assez mal prit la nouvelle concernant notre nouveau collègue, enchantée de faire votre connaissance monsieur Vanroff.

Enchanté aussi... euh.

Marva, compléta l'IAPP

Enchanté aussi Marva.

Il déposa ses affaires à coté de l'une des chaises et ils s'installèrent pour dîner.

Je suppose que Caleb est parti bouder dans son coin Marva ? Demanda l'ingénieur en chef

Il est... il a dit ... il travail à la maintenance du système d'irrigation de la serre Monsieur Mackinnon.

Mouais...bon j'aurais une discussion avec lui en privé avant qu'on part demain.

Le dîner se passa dans le silence, si ce n'est quelques remarques sur la qualité des produits et une explication du fonctionnement de la serre contrôler par l'IAPP. La soirée fut courte car le voyage avait été long et épuisant. Marva les conduisit chacun vers des chambres différentes situés dans une aile de la base qui semblait inutilisé depuis un certain temps.

La chambre était classique, en tous point ressemblante à celle dans laquelle il avait pu dormir à son arriver sur Rain. Il déposa ses affaires sur le coté de son lit, retira sa veste et lança le programme de diagnostic de son bras. Ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire mais un sursaut de bonne conscience lui avait fait le lancer inconsciemment. Les gens de l'hôpital, Selina en fait, l'avait forcé à bien s'occuper de son bras. Il se perdit dans ses pensées pendant que son bras gauche bougeait et que ses doigts fléchissaient tout seul.

Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que quelqu'un l'observait depuis le pas de la porte de sa chambre.

Mackinnon attendait à la porte, les bras croisés.

Un sacré machin que tu as petit.

Hum ? Oui, c'est la version militaire.

Niklas sourit, il avait répondu ça des dizaines de fois depuis qu'on lui avait remplacer son bras. Les prothèses civiles étaient bonne, bien sur, mais rien à voir avec la catégorie militaire, surtout depuis la mise à jour du design qui rendait les bras de remplacement bien plus ressemblant à ceux d'origine, même sans les imitations de peau. Les muscles étaient réalistes, les fibres étaient apparentes ainsi que les tendons et les articulations, le tout d'un noir graphite et rouge doré cuivré.

Mackinnon repris la parole : J'ai discuté avec Caleb, il ne t'embêtera pas mais je ne pense pas qu'il sera sympathique pour autant, il aime vraiment pas l'armé.

Compris, j'essaierai de l'éviter le plus possible et on restera « bon voisin ».

Il y a aussi d'un autre problème que l'armé faut dire.. le mec qui géré la station avant toi. C'était un ami de Aberline mais Farland a dut le virer, enfin J'ai dû le virer, étant donner que j'étais son supérieur. Il faisait du bon boulot mais il avait des propos bien trop violent envers certain de nos ingénieurs de terrain qui viennent de Mercurius.

Ah.. Bon en même temps, j'y peux rien moi. Mais merci pour l'info. Niklas réactiva son bras qui venait de finir son diagnostic. Vraiment, je ne veux pas de problème, sinon je n'aurais pas accepté un contrat comme celui là.

Mackinnon pouffa de rire et décroisa les bras.

Ouais, je m'en doute, c'est un coin tranquille ici, j'ai même été étonné qu'on trouve quelqu'un si vite.

Mon prédécesseur, il a été renvoyé quand ?

I mois environs, ça n'a pas été le renvoi le plus calme qui soit. Certains, dont caleb, ont été consigné à leurs bases pour maintenir l'ordre pendant le transfère de de Vlad, Vlad Glinka, c'était son nom.

L'ingénieur en chef sembla se perdre dans ses pensées quelques secondes avant de se reprendre : Bref ! Aller, je vais au pieux, on a encore de la route demain pour attendre ta base et je vais avoir pas mal de truc à te montrer une fois la bas.

à demain, « chef » répondit Niklas en souriant

Mackinnon actionna la fermeture de la porte en riant.

Niklas posa ses affaires personnelles sur la table de chevet avant de s'allonger dans le lit, la pluie s'était arrêtée de tomber et seul le ronronnement de la ventilation brisait le silence de la chambre. Le ciel, à travers la baie vitrée, était noir d'encre, parsemé d'étoile mais la roche basaltique de la plaine environnante brillait tout de même d'humidité et reflétait la clarté d'une nuit qui n'était pas perturbé par la lumière artificielle. Il s'endormit rapidement, encore habillé, fatigué de son voyage.

Un flash et le néant, des gens autours de lui. On le porte dans un endroit sombre, il sent le mouvement d'un véhicule. La lumière artificielle d'un centre de soin, des visages inquiets et d'autres horrifiés. On le pose sur une table froide et la lumière devient aveuglante.

Niklas et les autres se retrouvèrent dans la salle principale ou ils prirent un petit-déjeuné. L'aurore pointait seulement à l'horizon quand Lizzie parti pour réapprovisionner le transport en énergie, laissant Mackinnon et Niklas seul. Caleb les avait fait prévenir par l'intermédiaire de Marva qu'il était parti dans la nuit pour une réparation d'urgence sur l'un de ses drones de récolte.

Le petit groupe fut rapidement sur le départ, ils allaient devoir rouler encore une journée pour enfin arriver à leur prochaine destination dans la soirée selon Elizabeth. Niklas apprit de Gowan que la station N19, ou ils allaient passer la nuit, était anciennement une station scientifique, devenu une station de transite qui n'était pas habité pour le moment.

La journée de voyage fut calme, ils discutèrent tranquillement en écoutant la station de radio planétaire. Niklas en apprit beaucoup sur les systèmes des drones et sur l'envoi automatique des ressources vers les bases Prime par des lignes de trains à grande vitesse. Ils eurent même l'occasion de voir l'une des lignes qui passait à coté de la route qu'ils empruntait. La pluie avait recommencé à tomber, inondant les cratères et créant des cours d'eau qui s'écoulaient sur le coté de la route. Lizzie notait sur une carte les zones ou la route devait être entretenu, en plusieurs endroits, des cours d'eau avaient fini par briser l'asphalte.


End file.
